Naruto Next Generation Season 1
by Hoshimi-chan
Summary: It starts with Konoha the rebuilt hidden leaf village . Now a new generation of ninjas experiences the happiness , joy , sadness , and pain . . .
1. Enter Nadeshiko Uzumaki

Enter Nadeshiko Uzumaki: Genin from the leaves

"12 years ago the nine tailed fox released a powerful attack on the village hidden in the leaves , craving a special kind of chakra . The 6th hokage sealed it away inside a newborn baby ." said Konohamaru .

Presently , a young kunoichi was enjoying herself some ramen . Then she was busted by a chunin .

"Playing hooky again , I see ." said the chunin behind her back .

She flinched and slowly turned around . There was her Sensei twitching in anger ."Hey , Konohamaru Sensei . Want some ramen?" the girl said with her hand on the back of her head .

"You're supposed to be in the academy!" Konohamaru yelled furiously at his student . He dragged her by the hood . At the academy the kunoichi sat alone . Some girls sitting in the back corner of the room were gossiping .

"Oh , it's her again . That Nade-chan ." said Desuka one of the gossipers .

"It's no wonder she's at the bottom of the class ." Sachi one of Desuka's friends said .

"I heard she skipped class to eat ramen ." the final friend Konata said .

"How pathetic she's never gonna graduate . She's failed the test 2 times already tomorrow will #3 ." Desuka said aloud .

Nade-chan jumped over to her desk and grabbed her by the hair .

"Hey! You loser! Let go!" Desuka tried resisting .

Nade-chan tightened her fist . "Then why don't you be a big help and be quiet, black eyes!" Nade-chan shouted .

"My eyes are not black , baka!" Desuka got her mad .

Nade-chan got a red vein on her head and shouted "Keep talkin' and they're gonna be black!"

Konohamaru yelled "Nade-chan! Get back to your seat!"

CRASH!

An uncontrollable laugh came from the academy . After the academy let out . Nadeshiko went into the forest and trained to the point to where she was crazily sweating and panting on the ground . She saw the statues of the Konoha hokages .

"Tch!" she let her anger out during her training . Someone was watching it was a pink haired kunoichi . (Guess who)

The next day . The academy held graduation exams . Nade-chan was sitting alone again and a group of boys were behind her . They giggled and tapped Nade-chan on the shoulder . She turned around .

"You want something?" she said .

The lead boy had a huge grin ."We wanted to give you this ."

They gave her a scroll . She opened it and read .

"Hey , these are different jutsus!"Naruto Barrage" sounds awesome!" she blushed from excitement .

The lead boy kept on grinning "She's clueless , those jutsus are either impossible to learn or plain stupid!"

One of his followers said "Ms. Tomboy's gonna get herself killed ." he laughed .

There was a kid from the Aburame clan sitting at the back who saw that little prank . The graduation exams started for the Escape Jutsu .

"I'm in trouble! I hate that jutsu! . . Calm down . Just go for it!" Nade-chan said in her head . Soon it was her turn . She failed it in front of the class . The entire class laughed . Konohamaru got three red veins on his head .

Konohamaru:"Nade-chan , you . . . Fail!"

The academy let out . And everyone got their leaf headbands , except Nade-chan . All the parents were proud but she had her hood up and sat under a tree with sorrow .

Nade-chan trained in the forest again . Most of the trees were disfigured . She was sweating again .

"Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! WHY THE HECK AM I ALWAYS FAILING LIKE THAT!?" she was frustrated with herself . She started gathering up chakra in her hand . But she was being watched .

Konohamaru remembered his meeting with the 5th hokage .Tsunade had a stern look . "Konohamaru , I heard that you passed all but one student ." she started .

"Y-yes!" Konohamaru stuttered .

"And that student was Nadeshiko Uzumaki . Konohamaru , bear with her she's the one who has the an excuse or her bad chakra control ." Tsunade reasoned . Konohamaru woke up to a grunt and crash . He ran out of his room .

"That came from the forest!" he looked where he sound came from ,

In the forest Nade was running from an attacker . They faced each other on tree branches . Nade saw his headband .

"That guy's not from this village ." she thought .

"Who are you?!" she yelled out .

Her creepy attacker said "Kabuto Yakushi ." Kabuto had visible chakra on the palms of his hands .

"Man! This dude looks a little crazy ." she thought .

She dodged his first attack and they landed on the ground. She got in her stance . She attacked and didn't get hit . She backed up and made a hand sign .

"That sign . . ." Kabuto thought .

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" (Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu) she said .

Konohamaru saw it .

Konohamaru thought "That jutsu . Those clones are real aren't they? Nade-chan . How much did you learn?"

Nade-chan's clones shouted "Here I come!"

They attacked and Kabuto panicked . The clones kicked him into the air and more clones attacked him in the air .

"Naruto 2K Barrage!"

Kabuto fell to the ground but the real Nade-chan saw from above that it was just mud .

"What is that?" her eyes were twitching .

"Can't even recognize a Substitution Jutsu . Still so young ."

She turned around upon hearing that sentence but Kabuto lifted and choked her with one hand . He used his other hand to get it under her shirt.

"What are you doing?! Hands off!" she choked . He lifted her shirt up revealing the mark of the seal .

"This confirms my suspicions ." Kabuto said .

Konohamaru thought "This is bad!"He jumped out of his hiding spot .

"If she finds out . She'll be devastated!" he thought . He got her out of Kabuto's grasp and landed on a tree .

"Nade-chan , run away!" he demanded .

"Sensei , what does he want from me?" Nade asked .

"You mean she doesn't know? 12 years ago . . ." Kabuto started . Nade's eyes widened .

"Run!" Konohamaru said again .

Nade-chan was heart broken at this point . She ran off .

"I won't let you get away!" Kabuto threatened .

He threw a kunai knife at her and Konohamaru threw it off with a another kunai . Nade-chan was running .

"All this time . They knew and kept it from me!" she thought and remembered what he said .

"That mark on your stomach was put there to hold a monster . . . The nine-tailed fox , which is in your body ." she remembered .

"Why did you come to the hidden village in the leaves?" Konohamaru asked . He held up a kunai knife .

"For her , of course ."Kabuto answered .

He took out a kunai knife and faint quick movements sparked .

"This is taking too long ." Kabuto said .

He hit his shoulder with a taijutsu strike . Their kunai knives clashed together .

"Why protect her? She's a monster ." Kabuto asked . Nade-chan heard that from the bottom of the tree . She gritted her teeth and her eyes were wavering .

"Because she's a comrade! I used to be able to do great things but people surpassed me . There are jutsus I can't do anymore . But I consider all the people in this village a friend including her , she is a great ninja , one of the best ." said Konohamaru . Nade-chan had her forearm over her eyes .

"I can't imagine the things she's gone through . But she keeps fighting no matter how clumsy or idiotic she acts I know she's trying hard . That's why she's worth protecting ." he continued with a smile . Kabuto showed an evil grin and swat Konohamaru's kunai away .

"Die!" Kabuto said raising his kunai . Then Nade-chan came threw his aim off and pushed him back . She made a hand sign .

"Piss off you jerk! . . . Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she yelled and made a shadow clone .

"That shadow clone won't do you any good ." said Kabuto .

"Heh! Don't underestimate what I can do ." she retorted . The clone gathered up her chakra in her hand . And she charged forward and struck in the torso .

"Rasengan!" she yelled the name of her jutsu . She sent him flying .

"Nade-chan . . ." Konohamaru breathed . She turned around .

"When did you learn that jutsu?" Konohamaru asked .

"Oh , today ." Nade answered .

"She mastered that jutsu in only one day and she's not even a Genin!" Konohamaru thought .

"Hey , Nade-chan . I want to give you something ." he said aloud .

"Hm? What is it?" she asked .

"Close your eyes ." Konhamaru said .

"Sensei , why do I have to do this?" Nade asked .

She opened them and saw that Konohamaru didn't have his headband . She touched her forehead .

"This is . . ." she breathed .

"You pass , Nade-chan ." Konohamaru smiled .

"Yatta!" (Hooray!) she jumped into the air .


	2. Squad 1: Team Neji!

Squad 1: Team Neji!

In the village hidden in the leaves Nade-chan woke up happy.

"I finally did it! I'm a Genin!" she thought she put on her headband around her forehead. She ran into the village a ninja. At the Academy she sat alone again and everyone was wondering why she was here. The same kid from the Aburame clan came and sat next to her.

"Hey , Nade." he said. Nade turned and faced him.

"What do you want?" Nade asked.

"How'd you get that headband?" he asked her. Nade scowled.

"It's called skills , Ryuuji." she said with an annoyed tone and left the classroom.

"Ryuuji why did you sit next to her?" asked Desuka.

"Just out of curiosity." Ryuuji answered . He too stood and left the classroom. Nade washed her face and looked in the mirror.

"Jeez! I finally graduate and they all think it's a fluke!" she said. She turned off the running water and pulled down her sleeves. In an intersection in the Academy Ryuuji was walking from the left , a kid with gray hair and glasses was walking from the north , and Nade was running from the right , and that's when they collided . The stranger tripped Ryuuji who fell right on Nade.

"Ow! It's dark. What?" thought Ryuuji.

"My apologies ." another voice said . Ryuuji landed face first in the center of Nade's chest.

"Why you! . . . PERVERT!"

There was a loud 'BANG!' from that spot. A few minutes later Ryuuji sat next to Nade with his arms crossed.

"It was an accident. It would've been better if you weren't running like an idiot." Ryuuji said.

"You shouldn't be talkin' you perverted wuss!" Nade talked back.

"Again that was an accident. And your chest was larger than expected." Ryuuji added.

Nade's blush deepened. "I hate you." She raised her voice. Then Konohamaru walked in right on time.

"Good morning everyone. First off congratulations on receiving your headbands. As Genin you've officially taken the first step to becoming a ninja. Now your orientation will start. I will announce the 3 man squads that are picked to match skills. Meaning that your team will be equal in strength. . . You will be led by a Jonin and will do missions D-ranked or lower." Konohamaru explained.

The whole class was paying attention to their Sensei.

"Now Team 1. Kukai Sakuraba , Ryuuji Aburame , and Nade Uzumaki."

Those three who were chosen for Squad 1 didn't need to get to know each other. Because they had met when Kukai tripped Ryuuji on Nade in the hallway. Now they were all in the same room. A mere glance and there was a three way mental clash of lighting (If you know what I mean). Then it stopped when their new Sensei came in through the door.

"Greetings. Now you three follow me." The Jonin said and turned. The trio followed. They went up to the roof of the Academy. They all sat apart from each other.

"Now , I'll introduce myself. My name's Neji Hyuuga. My likes and dislikes vary along with my hobbies." He said .

"A little vague." Nade commented.

"Then why you introduce yourself and try to enlighten me." Neji talked back to her.

"My name's Nadeshiko Uzumaki or "Nade" for short. My likes , ramen! My hobbies are eating ramen , going to get ramen , and comparing ramen! My dislikes are people who don't like ramen!" she almost drooled.

"No matter how you look at it all she talked about was ramen. . ." Thought Neji.

"I'm definitely gonna surpass the Hokage , believe it!" Nade pumped her fist outward.

"Okay , then. Next." Neji looked at Ryuuji.

"My name's Ryuuji Aburame. My hobby is bug watching. I don't give enough thought to my likes but I really hate tomboys who pig out on ramen."

"EXCUSE ME!?" Nade shouted out of rage.

"Next!" Neji saved Ryuuji from being pummeled.

"I don't want to say." said Kukai.

"Well , you all seem different in your own way. But if you want to keep your place as ninja you all have to pass my test." Neji said.

"Another test! Just hang in there." Nade thought. The other two remained quiet and expressionless.

"In order to keep your title as ninja you have meet me at the Third Training Ground at 9 A.M. The challenge will remain unknown until then. Don't be late!"

Then he left with the wind.

"That was pretty self spoken. . ." Nade commented. The following morning they met at the Third Training Ground at nine. Neji came last and explained the exercise.

"Now , we'll begin a simple game of hide n seek." Neji said , seriously.

"Eh?" Nade said almost out of reflex.

"Are you mocking us by putting our Genin ranks on the line with a juvenile children's game!?" Kukai yelled furiously.

"The purpose of this is to see if you know the basics. A ninja must mask their presence. I'll close my eyes and count to three , you will have two minutes to tag this base." He pointed to a noticeably large tree he was next to.

"After that. I'll decide who gets tied to those logs. We'll have two games , those who do not meet my standards will be sent back to the Academy." He said.

"So , all we need to do is think of a way to tag the base without being seen at all. . ." Ryuuji thought.

"Honestly! Using these cheesy games to evaluate!" Kukai thought.

"Sweet! Hide n seek! Hey , I think that rhymed! Wait , what?" Nade thought. Neji closed his eyes.

"Three , two , one." He opened his eyes and no one was to be seen. They all picked different hiding spots. Everything was still for a little bit.

"Out of sight." Neji thought.

"He's just standing there! Is he really waiting for us to attack!? But that's like letting the enemy think of a strategy!" Ryuuji thought. Kukai also saw Neji standing right next to the base.

"This guy might after all be a fool." Kukai thought. Nade was hiding far from the two of them.

"Although this all might be a useless long shot I gotta try. Even if I do have a second chance!" she thought and watched her Sensei from behind him. Neji started doing multiple hand signs.

"What is that?!" Kukai thought watching Neji. Neji stopped.

"Byakugan!" Neji's eyes changed. They had veins around them and a pupil apeared in the center. All three Genin were surprised.

"Just as I thought. This guy's from the Hyuga clan and has their Kekkei Genkai. The Byakugan , which can see through a fully grown forest and can see the entire chatora network system. . ." Nade thought. Neji took out two kunai knives and threw them in separate places.

"You lose." he called out. Ryuuji and Kukai came out from the forest.

"Only two?" Neji questioned in his head. Ryuuji and Kukai leaned against the tree.

"Two minutes has passed." Ryuuji said.

"Oi! Cut the wait! You have to come out now!" Neji yelled. Nade ran out from the bushes.

"The only thing that needs to be cut is your hair!" She shouted. Neji immediately turned around upon hearing the voice and saw two shuriken flying towards him. He dodged and Nade put her fingers in a cross.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." (Shadow clone jutsu) Nade made a bunch of solid clones. She attacked him while the real one snuck close to the base. Then Neji turned and struck her with his palm.

"What the!? Does this guy have eyes at the back of his head!?" She said in the air.

"Rotation!" A blue dome surrounded Neji and diminished Nade's clone also sent flying staright into another tree. She slid down to the ground landing on her head , very dizzy. Later she was tied to one of the logs with her teammates sitting next to her. Neji closed his Byakugan.

"Kuso!" She started kicking her legs.

"Gimme a break Sensei! Let me outta these ropes!" She hollered.

"It's only been the first game and you guys are doing it wrong. Kukai , you see your teammates as mere infants and decided to act alone. Ryuuji , you think too lightly of kunoichi and you acted full of yourself. You need to learn to work with others not ignore them. And you," Neji turned to Nade.

"You were closet to tagging base. You didn't think it through. Kunoichis like you are supposed to use their heads and have intelligent minds. You rely more on brute strength and that's a problem." He told her.

"What good is your mind if you can't use it to hit someone!?" She shouted.

"My point exactly." Neji told her.

"I don't see why I'm wrong , females are plain hindrances ." Ryuuji said aloud.

"Oh , I'm sorry! Did I get in the way of your jerkiness!?" Nade yelled at him angrily.

"I guess sending you three back to the Academy would be unnecessary." Neji said.

"Really!? Does that mean we pass!?" Nade asked.

"You all have to quit being a ninja!" He yelled. All three of them gaped.

"Just kidding." Neji added. The Genins dropped their heads.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Nade-chan asked.

"Stand here and think of your errors." Neji answered.

"What!? You're kidding again!" She yelled. Neji vanished. A red vein appeared on her head again.

"Hey! Drag your ponytail back here and untie me!" She hollered. They were left alone. The wind blew and they didn't move a muscle.

"Hey , can you hear that?" Nade-chan asked.

"Hear what?" Ryuuji asked with his arms crossed.

"Neji Sensei." She answered.

"She can hear me!?" Neji yelled in his head.

"How can you hear him?" Kukai asked.

"I can focus my hearing and expand my sense of sound." She explained.

"In any case he stuck around which means he'll attack us any minute now." Kukai said.

He and Ryuuji pulled out kunai knives and spread out. Then two kunais zoomed out of the forest straight at Nade-chan. She braced for impact but her teammates both deflected one , the kunais fell down on the grass. Ryuuji and Kukai cut Nade's ropes setting her free. Nade rolled out and grabbed the kunais on the grass and stopped on her knee in a stance. The three got ready to fight when their Sensei came out.

"Nice teamwork. You pass."

The team fell out of their stances from shock.

"T-that was seriously all we had to do?" Ryuuji stuttered.

"Cruel. . ." Nade commented.

"It wasn't hard. You begin missions tomorrow." Neji called out. Tsunade was watching from her crystal ball.

"That Neji!" She exclaimed. Then she smirked.

"He'll make a great team leader."


	3. Good behavior is never remembered!

Good behavior is never remembered!

Konoha's Squad 1 were doing their missions. Ryuuji and Kukai were panting.

"Good job. Now we have two things left , going to the Hokage to report this and-" Neji was interrupted. Nade-chan was snoozing under a tree.

"And bring the sleeper with us." he finished.

"That little brat!" Ryuuji said through his teeth. Later they met with the Hokage.

"So , that was weeding the residential lawns. That's it." Tsunade concluded.

"What are we supposed to do?" Nade-chan asked.

"Go home." Tsunade answered. Nade jumped on her desk and yelled in her face.

"You should give us better missions! That last one was so lame I fell asleep!" Tsunade got annoyed by this.

"I don't care!" She pushed the Genin off with her pinky finger. After this the team sat on a public bench in the path that led to the exit. Kukai was using medical ninjutsu on Nade's head.

"That was dangerous! The Hokage has brute strength just like you But she uses chakra. You could've gotten a brain damage!" Kukai scolded. But Nade just smirked.

"It was worth it." She pulled out a certain mission request.

"When I jumped on her desk I swiped this." She said smiling.

"You took that big a risk only to get a request without permission!? Your unruly behavior will get you killed someday!" Kukai yelled.

"Behavior my butt! I got us an S-rank mission!" She yelled.

"Baka! What you did is steal a mission log from the Hokage!" Ryuuji scolded.

"Help recover the Fuma clan's secret jutsus in the land of the rice paddies. That's our official mission here. Let's meet back here in an hour and take off." She said very fast.

1 hour later . . .

"YAHOO! We're off!" Nade jumped up in the air with joy.

"Yahoo?" Ryuuji questioned.

"What's the chipper-ness for?" Kukai asked.

"Well ya see I've never left that village before." She answered.

"Born and raised huh?" Kukai asked again.

"That's right man. Now let's head off!"

"Head where!?"

Nade flinched and turned her head to see an angry Shizune. Nade sweated.

". . . Yo." She said.

"Nade-chan!" Shizune shouted in rage. Later she was being treated again on the bench.

"You'll never learn." Ryuuji said watching the healing.

"I saw her take that mission request and came looking for you guys. So , where is it?" Shizune asked.

"It's on the island of we're not telling ya. Now get lost Hokage's pet!" Nade said.

"Be quiet you little fool! Tsunade-sama is an honorable shinobi!" Shizune yelled. Nade-chan got up from Kukai's hands.

"I told ya to get lost! That old hag wasn't even honorable enough to give us a better mission!" Nade insulted.

"You three don't know how dangerous S-rank is! When Tsunade-sama finds out she's gonna be so mad . . .!" Shizune started get chills.

"Aah!" The Genin team panicked. They all imagined that bright yellow eye of the devil , the shadows on her face , and her cracking her knuckles all from rage.

"What mission is it anyways?" Shizune asked.

"If I remember correctly , it was to retrieve the Fuma clan's "secret jutsus". Located in the land of the rice paddies." Kukai said.

"Do you even know how to do this mission?" Shizune asked.

"Actually no." Kukai answered.

"That's right this request was a little vague . . ." Ryuuji said. Nade pulled a carpe diem and back kicked Shizune unconscious. Nade pulled Shizune's arm over her shoulder.

"Darn it! Why the heck do ya have to be so tall!?" She asked uselessly.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Kukai shouted.

"Damare megane! We can't have Shizune-san going back now! Cuz' then she'll come back with Tsunade!" Nade said getting her team scared. They realized she was right. P.S:"Damare megane" means Shut up four-eyes. Soon they were zooming through the forest jumping from tree to tree. Nade-chan was still carrying Shizune.

"When we get to the land of the rice paddies what do we do?" Kukai asked.

"Hm , I guess the best thing to start with would be to find the Fuma clan and ask about the mission." Nade said.

"Are you sure?" Kukai tested.

"Not at all!" Nade said with a confident smile. Kukai sweated. They kept on jumping.

"I'm not at all sure but," she stopped her speech for a minute. Kukai glanced at her.

"I'm definitely gonna complete this mission . . . It's the first step to becoming Hokage!" She grinned. Later Kukai stopped on a tree branch. Ryuuji and Nade-chan jumped next to him.

"What?" Ryuuji asked. Then they both saw what Kukai was looking at. Nade opened her mouth to a tall smile and blushed.

"Awesome! This place is so cool!" she exclaimed. The land was flat and looked like it stretched for miles. At the angle the sun was at the light shined off the water in the rice paddies. Nade was the only one amazed though. Then Shizune started to gain consciousness.

"Aw man! She woke up." Nade pouted. Shizune unwrapped her arm from Nade's shoulder and rubbed her temple.

"I'm going to remember this , little kidnapper!" Shizune said. Nade made a "Mehhhh!" sound and stuck her tongue with her brows furrowed and eyes shut.

"How childish can you get?" Ryuuji said.

"Listen , there's a long way back to Konoha so if you wanna drag your feet all the way there go ahead! By the time the next person comes who knows where we'll be." Nade said.

"Fine , I'll help you with your mission. You guys need an adult anyway." Shizune gave in.

"Thank you , Shizune-san. We were planning on finding the Fuma clan to get details of the mission." Ryuuji told her.

"Then the first place to look would be the travelers town." Shizune said.

"Where is it?" Nade-chan asked.

"I'm not so sure but I have an idea." Shizune said.

"Well , lead the way Shizune-san." Nade said. They started to follow Shizune through the land. Ryuuji walked close to Nade-chan.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered.

"Course I am. I don't know about you but I've known Shizune-san long enough to trust her." she whispered back.

"I meant the mission! Why don't we just give up?" he said. Nade stopped and swung her leg around as a kick in the rear. Ryuuji stopped in pain.

"Baka! Aho! Teme!" Nade yelled and left him in the dust. After a little bit of more walking they came to the entrance of the travelers town. It looked . . . Nice.


	4. The Fuma clan and the red cloud!

The Fuma clan and the red cloud!

Squad one and Shizune were walking through the travelers town.

"Sugoi! This land has been great!" Nade-chan said aloud. Sogoi means "Wow".

"It's hard to believe an S-rank mission is needed here." Ryuuji mentioned.

"I'll do the talking you guys stay in sight." Shizune commanded.

"Fine , fine just don't take too long." Nade said crossing her arms behind her. Shizune started to talk to other people. They walked through the town , the pre teens stayed in sight. While Shizune gathered information the young ninjas looked around the village because it was very different from theirs. It looked like it was developed for years and theirs well, just got rebuilt. The town had many billboards and ads. Kukai stopped and started at one Nade-chan noticed this and walked up to him.

"Hey , dude. Are you spacin' out?" She asked. Kukai turned his head.

"Looks like you huh?" he said. Nade looked at the ad he was looking at. He was right the person in the ad did resemble her with the blonde pigtails that is. But the model's hair was much neater and less 'messier'.

"Yeah , that's what I always wanted to look like." She said and kept walking. The team was leaning against the wall. Nade was shaving down her pigtail with a kunai knife.

"Oi , what are you doing Nade?" Ryuuji asked.

"This is how I cut my hair." She answered and twirled the kunai on her index finger.

"That explains why you're hair's so ugly." Ryuuji muttered a little too loudly.

"Teme! I couldn't care less about what you think about my looks." She gripped the kunai in her fist.

"But still! You should act better towards your future Hokage!" Nade pointed the kunai at him and grinned with determination. Then a woman with long orange hair approached them.

"Excuse me but , are you guys ninjas?" The stranger asked.

"Heck yeah!" Nade pumped her fist in the air still holding the kunai.

"Just ignore her. Would you happen to know anything about the Fuma clan?" Ryuuji asked the stranger. Then Shizune came back.

"Hey , you kids haven't been causing any trouble have you?" She asked strictly.

"I'm Sasame Fuma." The stranger introduced.

"We came to the land of the rice paddies to carry out a mission to retrieve the Fuma clan's secret jutsus." Shizune told her.

"Please come with me." Sasame invited them over. They all sat together.

"Our clan has finally been rebuilding. But then our scroll of jutsus was suddenly gone. We don't know who exactly took it , but we have one clue. The one running with it had an emblem of a red cloud on a black surface." Sasame was explaining when Shizune suddenly shook. She stood up .

"Sasame can I speak with you?" She and Sasame went into a different room.

"What was that about?" Ryuuji asked. Right after that Nade-chan got a headache. She shook it off.

"What was that?" she asked in her head. Then Shizune came back.

"Guys , we're going back to Konoha." Shizune said flatly.

**!?** The Genin team was surprised they finally got a lead and Shizune decides to bail. Nade stood up.

"What!? No way! We came this far . . . Oh I see!" Nade zoomed in close.

"You wanna rat us out to the old hag! You little tattletale!" She yelled.

"No!" Shizune replied.

"This mission . . . Isn't worth our time." She calmed down.

"Are you sick!? Look at Sasame-san! She needed us to help her clan! I said I was gonna do this mission and I'm not gonna back out on that promise!" Nade yelled at Shizune.

"I said this earlier, you can go drag your feet but the mission goes on! Believe it!" Nade pointed at her.

"You're so stubborn . . . Let's call it a night." Shizune gave in to Nade's speech , again. Sasame looked worried. It was now evening ,the night was starless. Nade was showering.

"That headache . . . Nothing like that has ever happened before. There was all these flashing images . . . A red cloud . . ." She thought while showering. She turned off the water and took one step out only to see Ryuuji. They froze in awkwardness.

"You're a jerk you know!" Nade started.

"Eh!? Nade-chan I really didn't mean to see this! I'm-" Then a lot of crashing came from the bathroom.

"Why don't you do common decency a big favor and die!" Nade yelled. She had her foot on Ryuuji's head while she covered herself with a towel.

"I didn't mean to . . ." Ryuuji said.

"Shut. Up." Nade said back.

"You brute!" Ryuuji yelled.

"Don't look!" She shouted.

"Ughhh!" Ryuuji got stomped on again. Later after that the squad slept in the same room. Ryuuji was on the top, Nade was on the bottom, Kukai was on a mattress on the floor. Nade lay awake.

"Man , you beat me to the top." She complained. She turned her head towards where Kukai was sleeping.

"Those two sleep like babies." She said and faced upward again.

" . . . Whoever is trying to warn me, I'd like to get a decent sleep so just stay put for tonight you know." She said but no one responded. She took out her pigtails and turned to her side. Within a minute she fell asleep. Right when she fell asleep Kukai woke up ,he sat up.

"It's cold , just like it's always been . . ." He thought. He turned his head to see Nade-chan sound asleep. He put his hand on the blanket at the neck. He was surprised.

"It's warm. It's rare to see to her so peaceful like this." He whispered and poked her temple.

"Heavy sleeper." He said to himself. He stood up, lifted the blanket, and slipped in. He slept close to her and stayed warm. In the morning he was on the floor so he sat up.

"Did I fall off? Either that or that she kicks in her sleep." He said and reached for his glasses. He put them on and he saw Ryuuji standing right in front of him.

"That was really sick Kukai!" Ryuuji yelled.

"Wait, did you see that!?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, I did!" Ryuuji said loudly.

"Hang on . . . You pushed me off, didn't you?" Kukai stood up.

"Talk, why are you so pissed?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious!? It's because you're a dirty jerk!" Ryuuji pointed at him.

"Uh huh. Says the guy who walked in on her while she was showering and landed in her chest!" Kukai retorted.

"That was _your_ fault! You tripped me!" Ryuuji argued back. Nade slept through everything. Later everyone was walking through the village. The Konoha ninjas followed Sasame.

"The day of the incident, that mysterious person was running with our scroll. We were waiting to attack him at the exit but he never came . . ." Sasame said and stopped walking.

"So, you were chasing him and he disappeared in this spot?" Shizune asked.

"Hai." (Yes) Sasame answered.

"Man! All this stuff is too vague! I mean no sap with a costume would just vanish in midair, right?" Nade said walking around.

"Well, that's how logic works." Ryuuji said.

"What's wrong with the ground? It looks old." Nade said and started stomping on it.

"Idiot! Don't go stomping on it!" Ryuuji scolded. Then the floor cracked open and everyone that was there fell through. They landed in the rubble.

"Oops. So, is everyone ok?" Nade-chan asked with an embarrassed smile and her hand on the back of her head.

"I'd be better if you hadn't cracked open the ground like an egg!" Ryuuji yelled furiously with a large red vein. Nade-chan sweated.

"Gomen." (Sorry) She said to him. Kukai stood up.

"Why did it crack anyway?" He asked and dusted himself off.

". . . You know what? You've got a point. Look how far down we are." Ryuuji said causing everyone to look up. They were about 17 feet below the ground.

"It's almost as if-" Shizune was interrupted by the rocks moving up on their own fixing the large crack and separating Shizune and Sasame from the team. Everyone got out of the way unharmed. But with the catch of not having their "chaperone".

"That was close." Ryuuji said right before Nade yelled an ear piercing cheer.

"AIGHT! THIS IS AWESOME!" She ran into a random cave.

"S-rank rules!" She yelled again. The boys sweated.

"Oi , Nade-chan! Matte!" (Wait) Kukai shouted and ran after her.

"Jeez!" Ryuuji yelled while rubbing his ear and followed. They all ran (like ninjas if it wasn't obvious) through the cave then stopped.

"A dead end!?" Kukai questioned and then a rock wall closed them in.

"The earth keeps moving on it's own." Nade said. Kukai adjusted his glasses.

"Which explains how the culprit got away." He said and crossed his arms.

"He knows we're here." He said bluntly. Being between a rock and a hard place they all sat down. They had very little to do. But Nade-chan was taking this very well. In fact she was humming a song.

"What are you singing? How can you of all people be so calm in this situation?" Ryuuji asked her. Nade smiled in her position, she was lying on her back with her arms crossed behind her head.

"I don't know much about the song. But someone used to sing it to me. I go to sleep very easily and when I dream that song is always being played in my mind. I have no idea who the person singing it is. But it actually makes me feel loved . . ." Her voice this time was very calm and soothing. She started humming again and her teammates listened to her which eventually made them fall asleep. When they woke up Nade was beating up the wall.

"What the heck are you doing now?" Ryuuji asked her. Nade kicked it once more and it cracked and broke down.

"That dead end was really just another wall?" Kukai asked. Nade adjusted and tightened her headband.

"Iku ze tebane!" Nade yelled with a grin.

Note: "Iku ze" means "let's go" and "tebane" is just her unique catchphrase.


	5. S-rank trouble!

S-rank trouble! Darkness at the end of the tunnel!

"Iku ze tebane!" Nade yelled while grinning. They ran into the cave.

"So, what if Kukai was right?" Nade asked.

"Then they probably know why we're here." Ryuuji answered. "This person might be dangerous, plus we lost Shizune when we fell down here." He continued. The team ran silently into the dark. Then they found what they were looking for. They stopped and from the little light that was there they saw a red cloud on a black surface. Nade's headache came back, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Ryuuji asked her.

"I, have a really intense feeling in my gut." She said and they all pulled out kunai knives.

"You," Kukai said threateningly. "Turn around slowly!" He and his team had their guard up.

"I knew you'd come here." The stranger said. He obeyed and turned his head.

"Who the heck are you!?" Nade shouted at him.

Kaoru." The theif answered and his eyes glowed bright red.

**! !** The genin team was surprised. A sea of mist surrounded them.

"Things are getting bad!" Ryuuji thought. "Guys! Manji defense form!" He shouted.

"Yeah."

"Yes." Nade and Kukai said in unison. The team got in the ninja defense form.

"Oi, Nade. Can you hear anything?" Kukai asked.

"Sorry, but I don't hear anything 'cept you guys." She answered.

"Is it genjutsu!?" Kukai thought. He closed his eyes. "Release!" He said. When he opened his eyes, it was still he same.

"Any luck?" Ryuuji asked.

"That's impossible!" Kukai said aloud.

"Hey, remember what Kaoru did before this mist appeared?" Nade asked.

They all remembered, before this mist was raised his eyes glowed.

"So, either way it's some kind of jutsu?" Kukai said. Ryuuji was looking at the insects on his wrist.

"This guy, can create the chakra network system." He said bluntly.

"What!?" Nade and Kukai jinxed again.

"Get real!" Kukai scolded.

"It's true! My insects right now are gathering information. They're never wrong." Ryuuji said. Nade shifted her eyes and looked forward Kaoru was right in her face. She gasped.

"This is my," He started. "Kekkei Genkai." He put his hands in the snake hand sign. "Earth style: Landslide Jutsu." The earth shook and the mist cleared. The team fell out of their stances.

"Later, kids." Kaoru said and jumped vanished with the scroll.

"Hey! Wait!" Nade demanded. But then a landslide hit the team. They groaned and a hole was blasted through the ceiling. The team was left all dusty, they were down. But not dead. They growled and showed an expression with anger and determination.

**Fade to black**

Kaoru was zooming on the dirt roads. But then three ninjas were jumping off trees and caught up to him. The team was only a few meters behind him.

"We came all the way from Konoha to help the Fuma clan . . . Our top priority is our mission!" Kukai said next to his team.

"In other words . . ." Ryuuji said.

"We're getting that scroll!" The whole team exclaimed.

"Persistent." Kaoru grumbled. He kept on running and pillars of rocks came from the ground as he ran.

"Kuso!" Kukai cursed. They had to jerk to the side sometimes to keep from getting hurled into the air. Ryuuji took out a few throwing stars and threw them ahead at Kaoru. but Kaoru just jerked to the side and dodged without even turning his head.

"How'd he see that coming!?" Ryuuji asked aloud.

"This guy seems to know everything we're gonna do." Kukai said.

"I can predict your moves." Kaoru got the team's attention. "Right now I'm listening to your confusion."

"Does that mean he can read our thoughts?" Ryuuji asked in his head.

"Yes." Kaoru answered clearly.

"This is hopeless. We can't come up with a way to beat him. Even if we did he'd see it coming." Said Kukai.

"No guts no glory you guys." Nade said and ran ahead.

"Wait! I already said it's useless!" Kukai shouted.

"Gave up already, wimp? Good thing I don't listen." Nade said to her teammate behind her. She took nunchucks out of her front pockets.

"Finally, now I can kick butt." She smirked and straight up threw one of her nunchucks. It hit Kaoru at the back of the head.

Ryuuji yelled. "Whoa!"

"That actually hit?" Kukai asked. Nade attacked Kaoru again and caught her nunchuck. Kaoru's eye glowed red again. He heard what was in her mind.

_"Gross! This dude's got nail polish and mascara!" _

Kaoru was unpleasantly surprised. "I can't predict her moves." He thought. The guys finally caught up. Nade was fighting Kaoru with a pair of nunchucks.

"How come she can fight him?" Ryuuji asked.

". . ." Kukai was quiet until he got a theory into his head. "Could it be-!?"

"She's not thinking!" Kaoru yelled in his head he raised a rock pillar in front of him. Nade smashed right through it.

"This girl is a total knucklehead!" Kaoru thought. Nade threw her nunchucks spinning into the air.

"You idiot!" Ryuuji and Kukai yelled angrily. Nade put her hands into the clone seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu." She said and made five other clones. Her clones kicked Kaoru into the air. While he was in the air Nade was above him and raised her leg.

"Naruto Barrage!" She kicked him down to the ground and knocked him out. When she landed her nunchucks came spinning back down. She raised her right hand and caught them both. She tucked them back into her front pockets.

"Oh yeah." She turned her head with a scary face.

**Camera points up**

"YOU TWO JUST CALLED ME AN IDIOT, DIDN'T YOU!?"

Meanwhile Shizune and Sasame were still stuck in the ground (no kidding). Shizune sighed.

"I'm worried about them." She said hopelessly.

"Now, now. All we can do is have faith in them." Sasame said optimistically. Then the team came falling down from the ceiling.

"Jeez! Why are you always this reckless!?" Ryuuji asked Nade with a red vein on his head.

"Well, how'd you plan to get them out!?" She retorted.

Later they returned their scroll and met at the entrance/exit.

"Thank you guys very much." Sasame thanked and bowed her head. "Once again, Konoha has helped our clan."

"Again?" Ryuuji repeated.

"Yeah, we've helped them before in the past." Shizune answered. Nade-chan grinned and started running.

"See ya back at Konoha suckers!" She called.

Her teammates yelled "Nade-chan!"

That was Squad 1's first S-rank mission.


	6. First Visits

Firsts visits

Neji was training his squad. They were all in a forest with tall trees.

"Again." He ordered. The three ninjas made a variation of the ram hand seal and concentrated chakra to the soles of their feet. With the chakra at the bottom of their feet they each chose a tree and ran up one. Ryuuji was close to slipping off so he jumped down. Nade took one step and fell down instantly in the failure position But Kukai made it up really high and looked down on them.

"Having trouble down there?" He called.

Ryuuji put his hands in his pockets and said "Tch!"

"Just you wait ,you know!" Nade called up to him."I'm gonna go a whole mile past you! Believe it!" She added.

"Hm. It's hard to take you seriously in that position." He answered.

"Teme! Just get down 'ere!" She said getting out of her embarrassing moment.

"Why? Even though I'm a ninja, I'm still a failure!" She thought and clenched her fist. Ryuuji tried again and got better he wasn't far from Kukai.

"Grr!" She scowled and made the ram seal again, her chakra started concentrating again.

"Yosh!" She brought her hands out and ran at the tree. This time once she stepped on her feet immediately slipped and she fell back down.

". . . Ouch." She said. Neji face palmed.

"You really are talentless, Nade-chan." He said aloud.

"Hey! I'm concentrating the chatora to my feet ok!? It just doesn't work!"

"It's chakra, bonehead." Neji corrected.

"If you want to be Hokage you could at least pretend like you're working for it." Ryuuji insulted. Nade stood up with a red vein on her head.

"Shaddup!" she pointed her index finger at him. "Don't tell _me _to be better when I obliviously work harder!"

"Even though she hasn't made a meter up the tree this makes sense, Nade-chan after all does much much more powerful chakra than the two of them combined . . . It's only natural that her control is bad." thought Neji. Nade was clenching her fists. She took out 2 throwing stars and threw them up to the spots where Ryuuji and Kukai were.

**! **They both vanished down on each side of her right before the shurikens landed on the wood.

"Hey! What was that for!? You don't have to be a sore loser about it!" Kukai scolded.

". . . I'll make it higher than those shurikens and outshine both you!" she said. "Believe it." She added.

"Ever heard of a "warning"?" Ryuuji asked.

"What you call warning I call heads up." She said. "Hey, get on yours knees." She said and not asked.

"Why?" Ryuuji asked.

"Because you're up there!" She stuck her hand up.

"Fine." He said and stood on his knees.

"Heads up." She said and headbutted him. Ryuuji fell on his back and grabbed his forehead with both hands while Nade-chan laughed mischievously.

"You guys may leave." Neji said, it was dusk.

"Well, I'm goin' home." Nade-chan said and started walking away.

"Where's home?" Kukai asked.

"In Konoha." She answered. In the morning Ryuuji and Kukai were standing in front of a door. They remembered what Konohamaru told them.

_"Here's the key. She'll probably be sleeping so just dump some hot water on her."_

Kukai used the key that he got from Konohamaru. They let themselves in and Kukai heated up some water in a kettle.

"Well, let's see if this works." he said and stood beside a sleeping Nade. He poured the hot on her and a jolt went through her. She threw off the covers and sat up.

"Teme! Sensei!" Then she saw her teammates. "You two . . . Konohamaru gave you the key didn't he!?" Later they sat down at a table and because of the hot water Nade's face was reddish and she had a towel on her head.

"Why's your place so small?" Ryuuji asked Nade.

"Because I live alone, y'know." she answered. Kukai walked behind her and started drying her hair. "What're you doing?" she asked.

"Don't blame me. For some reason you can't take care of your hair like a normal girl." he said then saw that her right shoulder was bandaged. "She got injured?" he thought. After having this thought he reached for her shoulder and slipped his fingers underneath the gauze. Nade raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes at his actions and slapped his arm away harshly. "Hands off!" she yelled.

"You're wounded." Kukai scolded strictly. "I can heal it." Nade's eyebrows furrowed. "No you can't! It's a scar! Get out! Both of you!" she was mad.

"Calm down. We came here to tell you about a mission we have today." Ryuuji said. "It requires us to leave the village. It's on the border of the land of the fire. You weren't anywhere to be found so KonohamarunSensei gave us the key and address." he finished.

"I'll meet you guys at the exit . . . Leave." she calmed down. Later they met at the entrance/exit, Neji got there last.

"Ok, is everyone here and alive?" he asked.

"Yes." The team said.

"Good, no trying to kill each other during this mission." Neji said and turned on his heels and started walking. The team followed and soon they were all jumping through the trees.

"That reminds me," Nade-chan said she turned her head. "What do we need to do for this mission?" she asked.

"We have to go to a mansion in the land of he fire and destroy a certain book. A business leader had it built there to keep his family from knowing the things he was doing, Gato . . . His family was in the dark and they probably never knew. . . Years ago he was killed for his cruel behavior." Neji told.

"I guess that's all we need to know for now." said Kukai. They kept on zooming through the forest. By night they were still in the trees, but hiding. They saw a large mansion in a clearing.

"This is it. All we have to do is get the book." Ryuuji said.

"Alrighty! Let's break in, believe it!" Nade said and was about to jump off when Neji grabbed her arm.

"Wait. We're not breaking in." he said.

"Why not?" Nade asked.

"Because it's idiotic." Ryuuji yelled.

"Yeah right! Why is everything _I _do idiotic!?" she shouted.

"Keep it down you guys." Kukai scolded. Neji looked at the large house all the animals were making their noises. '_Byakugan!_' Neji opened his Byakugan and looked into the mansion.

"So, where in that do we find book?" Nade asked.

"Most likely in a library or study." Kukai answered.

"Oh, I knew that." she said.

"That's what every stupid person says, Nade-chan." Ryuuji insulted.

"Teme! I'm gonna beat your face in, believe it!" she roared and Neji had to grab her hood and held her down.

"Right before we left I said no killing each other." he reminded. Then he kept on looking Nade sat away from Ryuuji, which happened to be near Kukai. He started a conversation.

"About this morning I'm sorry about that . . . It really wasn't my business." he apologized.

"You can be a real twerp sometimes. All you ever do is solo, I guess that's why you act so selfish sometimes." she said.

"Oh, I apologize and I'm selfish!?" thought Kukai.

"It's ok. I'll just let it slide." Nade-chan said.

"Thanks . . . By the way," Kukai started again. "Nade is just a nickname, right? Your full name is er, Nadeshiko?" he guessed. "That can't be it." he thought.

"Yeah." Nade-chan said.

"Wait! For real!?" Kukai asked.

"That's right. Nadeshiko." she repeated. A few things popped into his mind when he thought 'Nadeshiko'. He snickered but wasn't sneaky enough.

"Hey. What's so funny?" She asked.

"It's just so ironic." he laughed.

"You really are a twerp." she said. Meanwhile Neji found a large room with a lot of books.


	7. The book worth burning

The book worth burning

Neji saw a large room with a lot of books. "I found our first lead." he stood up and closed his Byakugan. "You guys have to follow me. You can get lost in that place, it's that big. Even my Byakugan would have trouble finding you in that place."

"Ok! Let's break in now!" she caught her fist.

Neji sighed. "She's right." the Genins stood up.

"Oh yeah! Let's smash through a window!" she cheered.

"Why? It makes so much noise and it leaves broken glass everywhere." Ryuuji said.

"Yeah but it'll look so awesome to all the viewers!" Nade said. Kukai sweated at that statement.

"Sorry, but why would we be viewed?" he asked.

"Because! Life long devoted fans of action wanna see us get beat up!" she yelled. **A/N: Don't lie you know she's right.** The entire team was speechless.

"Let's do this thang!" she cheered.

"We're toast." Ryuuji and Kukai said in unison. Just minutes later they crashed through a window.

"See? I told ya it would look awesome!" Nade yelled. Ryuuji and Kukai were lying on the floor with the broken glass.

"She, she smashed us through the damn window!" Kukai stuttered out.

"Ya guys wimpin' out?" she asked.

"Wimping out? You're the knucklehead that drove us through the window." Ryuuji growled and grabbed her hoodie collar in his fist.

"You're seriously creepy close up. Believe it." she sweated. Neji jumped in through the large crack in the window and landed beside them.

"That was pretty loud if I don't say so myself." he said after landing.

"Yeah, Nade-chan never goes unheard." Kukai agreed. Ryuuji let go of Nade's jacket.

"How come no one has heard us right now?" he asked.

"Can't hurt to look around." Neji said and led the way. Their steps were the only things that made any sound.

"Hellooooooo!" Nade-chan sang as they walked. "Is anyone home? We're friendly! Believe it!" she called out.

"I'm not sure if they would think we're friendly since we're ninjas who broke into their house." Ryuuji commented.

"Grrrrrr! Have you met them?" she asked.

"It's likely that this place is abandoned." Neji said calming her down. They kept on walking and finally found people however they were all unconscious.

"Maybe they do think we're friendly . . ." said Ryuuji. Nade kneeled down next to one of the bodies. When she squatted her pigtails shot up from shock and she covered her mouth and nose.

"They stink of alcohol, believe it!" she said with a muffled voice. Neji pulled her away by the hood. "I don't think it's wise to stand that close to drunk people. I know from experience." he said seriously. "Let's just keep moving, it's not like they need to know we're here." he said. They kept walking and stopped in front of tall double doors.

"No one in the building is intact so go on in." Neji allowed them to let themseleves in and they all went inside.

"Books. Why'd it hafta be books?" Nade-chan complained. "These rich drunks couldn't have a room for a variety of ramen?" she groaned.

"If a room this large was used to store ramen most of them would expire." Kukai told her. Nade-chan puffed out her cheeks and furrowed her brows.

"Setting aside that, we're looking for a book with no title." Neji told his team.

"How are we supposed to find an untitled book?" asked Nade.

"Most of these books have titles, which means the one we're looking for is different from the others." Ryuuji concluded.

"If there's anything I didn't like back in the Academy lessons it was reading." Nade said and started looking. Everyone looked but in a room this big it seemed impossible. Nade-chan finally broke down.

"Arggh! This is time killin'!" she groaned and charged straight at a wall and punched it. She retracted her fist and at least 11 pounds of books smashed right onto her and made a dust cloud. Neji and her teammates all saw it.

"And that's why we meticulously search for items and not go punching everything that's in front of us." Neji announced. Nade-chan rose out of the books with a dizzy head.

"Jeez, you're such a bother." Ryuuji complained. Neji and Kukai went back to searching and Nade grasped a book and started swatting with it. Ryuuji had to dodge a few times.

"Watch where you swing that." he demanded.

"There's an annoying insect buzzin' around here." Nade said approaching Ryuuji.

"You're not supposed to swat at flying insects." he said back. Nade pointed at him with the book.

"I'M TALKIN' ABOUT YOU!" she yelled and started attacking him. "YOU'LL BE BUG PASTE WHEN I'M DONE HERE!"

"Since everyone in this house is drunk they don't mind you acting foolish." Neji said calmly but then turned his head. "However that does not in any way mean you have the excuse to be this loud, Nade-chan!" he scolded and grabbed her by the face. When it comes to annoying personalities like Nade's not even Neji can withstand it.

Kukai adjusted his glasses and took the book from Nade's hand and examined it.

"This seems to fit the description of the book we're looking for." he said and opened it. "It's a diary." he flipped to the last page. "Apparently the writer ran away from here because of this family's mental complications."

"We got what we came here for let's go." Neji said. They all vanished and ran through the mansion.

"Kukai, what exactly is that book about?" Ryuuji asked Kukai.

"It was written by a member of this family she was often forced to invest alcohol so when she was sane she would write. But she ran away, since this mission is commissioned to us the writer is this probably lives in Konoha." Kukai explained.

"It does make sense if something like this exists all you could do is burn it." said Ryuuji. Once they got outside they lit the book on fire and let it burn to ash. They started jumping through the trees again.

"Man, we came all the way out here. We better get paid well when we get back." Ryuuji complained. Nade flipped next to Kukai.

"I just wanted to say thank you." she had a light smile.

**? **Kukai was confused and frankly weirded out."Thank you for what?" he questioned.

"For that apology." Nade answered.

"Ok, but why are you so thankful?" Kukai asked.

"Because!" Nade shouted and grinned. "That was the first apology I ever got. It made me really happy, believe it!" her smile was contagious.

". . . What are you an infant?" he asked again.

"Eh?" Nade said and then she groaned because she bumped into a tree. The whole team stopped.

"You're supposed to watch where you're going." Neji told her.

"It's a really tough tree, believe it!" she was embarrassed again.


	8. My Brother: Kukai Revealed!

My brother: Kukai revealed!

In the hidden leaf village Team Neji was at a local waterfall.

"Listen, this is similar to the tree climbing exercise." Neji began. "Gather your chakra to the soles of your feet and if you do it right you'll be to able to walk on water." He then put his hands into the ram variation seal and blue emitted from his feet. He dropped his hands to his sides and stepped onto the water flowing from the waterfall. He walked all the way across.

After he made it across the Genins made the ram seal and stepped on the water one at a time. Nade was the only one on ground, she lifted her right foot and put it on the water. "Yosh-AAAH!" She fell right into the water and her team was not amused. She walked out muttering. "Kuso! Why's this always happenin'!?" she took off her jacket and started wringing it out. Kukai adjusted his glasses. Later they were done training and the wind was blowing very hard, Kukai was walking on the rooftops then he saw Nade sitting on one of them. "This is where her apartment is." thought Kukai. He walked up to her and poked her on the temple. Nade turned her head. "You should be be able to notice my presence if you're a ninja." he said.

"Ngh! Shut your mouth. Why are you even up here?" she asked.

"I'm just bored." Kukai said.

"Hmph. I wonder, should I tell you?" Nade said aloud.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"I can sense a presence here . . . The day before our ninja orientation I got attacked. He exploited me and it sent Konohamaru Sensei in a panic. I have a bad feeling in my stomach." she shared with Kukai.

"A presence, huh?" Kukai looked into the village. "She's right. There's is something odd lurking here." He thought. "Tch, fool. Of course there's a presence. Just because this village is small doesn't mean it's vacant." he said instead.

"WHAAT!? I'm serious! There is something out there!" Nade pointed out.

"Uh huh." Kukai said acting sarcastic. Nade puffed her cheeks out stomped away. She jumped into her apartment through her window. After that Kukai started running with his arms behind him. "Sheesh!" Nade exclaimed as she plopped herself on her bed. She stared at the ceiling then a knock came to her door. She sat up and went to answer it. When she answered it Neji was there in front of her.

"Hey there, Sensei. Want somethin'?" she asked. Neji just looked at her with a serious face. "What? If it's more training you want count me out." she started to close the door when Neji stopped her. "I have something to show you. You have to follow me ok?" Neji turned. "Well, are you coming?" Nade's mind was blank. "Alright, I'll come." she followed him. They walked in the wind. "Hey, Neji Sensei. Where are you takin' me? I hope it's important you're dragging me to parts of the village where I'm pretty sure I'm restricted from." Nade called out to him.

"You'll see. It's something you _have_ to know about." Neji said back. Nade ran up next to him and grabbed his hand. Neji looked down at her for a bit but she didn't seem to mind. They walked into the hospital and Neji spoke to one of the nurses. "I'm taking her with me." he whispered assuming Nade couldn't hear 6 and a half feet away. The nurse furrowed her brows

"I won't permit it. She's looks uninjured so she's not a patient. That degenerate doesn't belong here at the moment. . ." the nurse said eyeing Nade. Shadows covered her eyes and she stepped and pointed her finger. "HEY LADY! One day I will become the Hokage, believe it!" she shouted and everything and everyone around her froze from all angles. "Then. . .!" her arm shook. "Then you won't go talkin' crap about me! GOT IT!?"

"No yelling here." the nurse scolded and turned on her heels. "She's really a freaky one." Nade clenched her fist. "Kuso!" she cursed.

"Come on Nade." Neji started walking again and Nade grabbed his hand again. Neji opened a door to a room and they both stepped in. There was a woman in the bed. "Whoa, is she ok?" Nade asked Neji.

"I assume so, she's in a coma and has been for years." Neji told her.

"So, why'd you bring me here?" Nade asked him.

"That's Hinata Hyuga . . . Also your mother." Nade's head jerked up at that statement.

Meanwhile in Konoha the had wind died down. Kukai was leaning against a wall with his guard up. He threw a small group of shuriken into a dark spot. "I can see you. So get out here." he ordered.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a mother, I'm an orphan." Nade told Neji.

"I'm sure that's what everyone else told you but it's a lie." Neji said.

"Then, if the village has been lying to me . . . How the heck can I trust you!?" Neji's eyes widened. "Why haven't you told me this earlier!? Teme!" she screamed.

"Nade, calm down." Neji said.

"No! You tell me why you haven't told me this earlier! If she's my mother . . . How come I didn't know about her!?" she continued wailing.

"You were supposed to be told when you were old enough. But I thought you should know so I took the matter in my own hands." Neji said.

"Then, what else are you keeping from me? Tell me the truth! Right now, I don't know who the heck I can trust." Nade said.

"Well, Hinata is my cousin. Is that enough?" Neji asked. Nade's lips were twitching.

"Never speak to me as your relative!" The atmosphere was tense. "Move." Neji jerked out of her way at last minute when she just barreled through and walked away. "I went and pissed her off." Neji said and looked at Hinata.

"Come out here!" Kukai bossed around. The one who came out was Kabuto.

"What does a brat like you want?" Kabuto questioned. Kujai adjusted his glasses.

"To fight . . . Aniki." Kukai said and furrowed his brows.


	9. Kukai's Strength

Kukai's strength

". . . Aniki." Kukai breathed.

"Aniki? If I'm your older brother why do you want to fight me?" Kabuto asked.

"That's because, I know exactly what you are!" Kukai scolded. "You're a bastard! Not to mention insane! You turned yourself into a freak!" Kukai pointed to him. "That's why . . ." He caught a kunai knife that was about to stab him in the temple by the blade. "I won't hesitate to kill you." The Kabuto that was in front of him was a substitution.

"Not bad. Better than the last brat I fought." Kabuto said almost mockingly. Kukai set up the chakra scalpel jutsu and his hands emitted blue, he completely snapped the kunai blade off. Kukai jumped back into a stance and a nest of snakes came out of Kabuto's sleeve. Kukai ran through and either sliced the snakes or dodged them. He ran straight up for Kabuto and started slashing his hands trying to hit him with the chakra scalpel. He got him in the shoulder. "Alright, now I'll be able to finish him!" Kukai thought as he pulled out a kunai and slashed it upward only for it to be caught in a snake's jaws. "Damn!" he scowled.

He tried pulling it back but that didn't work so he let it go and kicked Kabuto in the face. Then Kabuto's lower body become what a snake would have. "What the heck!?" he thought and he got bashed. He landed on the ground and supported himself on his elbows. Kabuto let a snake bite him and a log was in it's place. "Substitution!?" he thought. The log had paper bombs stuck to it and it blew up and sent Kabuto back.

"You actually thought I'd sit there and let you kill me!?" Kukai shouted and made a huge gash on Kabuto's back with the chakra scalpel. Kabuto gritted his teeth and turned around. "That's enough from you!" he screamed and completely turned into a snake. As a snake he shoved his fangs into Kukai's flesh making it bleed. Kukai's eyes widened and his pupils shank, he also lost his glasses. Time waited and slowed down as blood came floating in drops. Kabuto released him and Kukai fell down coughing and grabbing the wound on his upper torso. Kabuto went into his more human form.

"I am weaker than I used to be but I can still kill a weak kid like you!" Kabuto yelled with wrath and stomped on Kukai's bleeding wound. Kukai groaned from his wound aching and stinging. He redid the chakra scalpel and grasped Kabuto's ankle that he was already in contact with.

"I became a ninja only to defeat you. All I ever heard about you was that you were nothing but sick! You've caused distress for this village. It only makes sense for me to defeat you . . . And don't you underestimate me when I have the upper hand!" Kukai separated Kabuto's muscular tissue in the ankle. "This is bad! The snake's venom is poisoning me!" He thought. Kukai pulled off Kabuto's ankle and stood up with all his mental support. Kabuto turned into a snake and Kukai just sliced through it forcing Kabuto back into his human form.

"It's futile! If you're a snake I'll slice and cut you up. If you're human I'll separate all the muscular tissue and connecting vessels from your heart!" Kukai said.

"Damn this brat!" Kabuto thought and stood up and ran leaving behind snakes.

"I'm not letting you slip through my fingers!" Kukai called at him and made the snake seal. While Kabuto run running Kukai came up in front of him from the ground. "Earth style: Hiding mole jutsu." he said and punched Kabuto in the face. Then he pressed his palm at the location of the heart and Kabuto coughed out blood, crimson drops landed on Kukai's forehead protector.

Kabuto fell down on his side and Kukai was towering over him now. "So long, brother. This your end!" Kukai closed his eyes and made the hand seals horse, tiger, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger. When he stopped on the tiger seal he opened his eyes and brought his index and middle finger next to his lips. "Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" (Fire style: fireball jutsu) a thick and bright stream of fire blasted from his lips and engulfed Kabuto in flames. You could see the smoke and ash from above the setting.

You couldn't see it but Kabuto was totally burned. Kukai fell down and started using the Mystic Palm Jutsu on his wound. "That was close, another minute and I would've ended up in Heaven." Kukai thought. The wind blew and whistled again gray his hair blew with it. "And the wind already came back." he said and continued healing.

"Kukai!" a female voice yelled. Kukai turned and saw Nade running up to him. "What the heck happened to ya!? You look half dead, believe it!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I got beat up a little. What're you doing out here?" Kukai asked her.

"Well, there was an explosion, smoke, and ash. I beat everyone here to see what's going on." she told him.

"I see." he said and saw his broken glasses on the ground, he stopped healing and picked them up. "Looks like I'll have to either fix them or replace them." Kukai said looking at them.

"Y'know you look way cooler without those things, believe it." Nade told him and having heard that Kukai threw his glasses at a speed that could compete with the current wind. Wow~

"F-for realsies?" Nade stuttered.

"Go home. You'll catch a cold." Kukai said. Nade pointed at him.

"You should talk! You've got two holes in your chest, y'know!" she retorted.

"Again, I took a beating. I handled a lot better in comparison to you." he had a slight smug joke in there.

"Teme! . . . Mukatsuku!" Nade growled.


	10. Enter Konoha's green wild beast

Enter Konoha's Beautiful green wild beast

Neji's squad was training again. Ryuuji was practicing his clan jutsus, Kukai was practicing his Earth Release jutsus, and Nade was making a one-handed jutsu. Neji went to speak with her. "Nade." he called.

"What?" she asked and faced him.

"Take off your headband." he told her.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Do it." Neji said bluntly. Nade hesitantly untied and pulled it off.

"So now w-" she was interrupted because Neji used Gentle Fist on her forehead when she took off her headband. It bled and she was barely conscious. In a few minutes she passed out. Soon she woke up and wiped her forehead, she looked at her own blood. "What happened?" she asked, her vision was out of focus. She got her headband and put it back on when Ryuuji and Kukai went to get her.

"Nade, what happened to you?" Ryuuji asked her.

"I got knocked out." Nade stood up and fell down flat on her face making a dust cloud. The boys each took one of her arms and supported her. When they started walking she started to gain consciousness.

"You're weight is almost too much for us." Ryuuji complained.

"Oh be quiet, Ryuuji." Nade told him.

"Well, that'll tell you to slow down on the ramen. I hope." Kukai said.

"I told you not to come here during training." a familiar voice said. The team all turned their heads. "I finished training my team. So I decided to come here." another person said. "I'm trying to prepare them for the chunin exams." Neji said.

"The heck's that guy?" Nade asked referring to the person Neji was speaking to.

"No idea." Ryuuji answered. Then Neji noticed them.

"Oi, you three why don't you come here." Neji called out to them. Nade pulled her arms back and the team walked up to them. "Guys, this my old teammate Rock Lee." Neji introduced. "Rock Lee?" Kukai questioned.

"That's right." Lee said with his hands on his hips. Then he got in the nice guy pose and his teeth shined for a second. "I'm Konoha's beautiful green wild beast!" He exclaimed. The Genins sweated and were visually colorless. Nade zoomed right next to Neji and sort of whispered to him. "Hey Sensei, did you really work with Bushy Brows here?" she asked.

"Yeah," Neji answered. "You guys can go home now." he said.

"Ok." Nade said and they vanished from the training grounds.

"So, was that Uzumaki in the middle?" Lee asked.

"Yes, that's Nade." Neji answered.

"I heard she really chewed out on you yesterday." Lee smirked.

"People already know? Geez, I was worried she was gonna bring down the whole room." Neji said.

"Oh yeah. She's brutally strong isn't she?" Lee recalled.

"How'd you know that?" Neji asked.

"That's because I have a team of my own. Kotaro Uchiha, Hanate, and Keima Inuzuka." Lee said. Neji's squad sat down on a bench except for Nade who just came. She split a popsicle in two. "Here." she held it out to Kukai.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"It's a get well gift. That injury from yesterday must've hurt ,y'know." she said smiling. Kukai decided to take it. "Thanks." he said and started eating it. Nade licked hers then Lee's team showed up. Keima Inuzuka grabbed Nade's wrist and bit off the tip of her popsicle. She dropped her mouth open :O.

"Does he know that she already licked that?" Ryuuji asked.

"He sure does, hn. Disgusting." Kotaro said with his arms crossed. "What happened to your glasses, Sakuraba?" he asked.

"I simply decided I didn't need them anymore." Kukai answered.

"That was nice of you, Nade-chan." Keima said. Nade still had her mouth open and the last teammate Hanate pointed at her in front of her face. Nade stopped her popsicle that Keima's dog picked up in it's mouth. "I want to duel you Uzumaki!" he shouted.

"Who're you?" Nade asked bluntly. Hanate got smashed on the head with a 'NOT REMEMBERED'. "You seriously don't remember me from the Academy?" he asked. "Nope, believe it." Nade said.

"Uzumaki, prepare to die!" Hanate charged at her. Nade put her hand in his face and stopped him. "Now I remember you, you're that dude who picked fights with me in the Academy, believe it." Nade recalled.

"Hanate, save the battles for the chunin exams will you?" Kotaro said with a mood.

"You guys are taking the chunin exams?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, we got held back a year. What's more annoying is that my sister and her cheap friends are taking it too." Kotaro said annoyed.

"That's Desuka's team . . . We should totally take those exams, believe it!" Nade exclaimed.

"Hn. As if, I'm surprised you even made it out of the Academy usuratonkachi." Kotaro insulted. "What'd you just say!? If I get the chance I'll smash you so hard your limbs will fly everywhere! Believe it jerk!" Nade shouted.

"You talk big but you still have muscle for brains." Kotaro really did have an attitude, this made Nade really mad. "Let's go Keima, Hanate." Kotaro and his team started walking.

"Hey, dog-breath! You owe me another popsicle!" Nade called out, Keima turned around.

"Well, if it's that popsicle you want . . ." Keima started and he put his hand on the top of Nade's head leaned down to her face and lip-locked with her. Nade immediately went wiping her lips with her fist after that. "So innocent." Keima said and lifted his hand off her and head. They finally left and the Neji's team wasn't amused.

"I'm gonna clobber them! Believe it!" Nade said angrily.

"Just out of curiosity, that wasn't your first kiss was it?" Ryuuji asked her.

"No, that was my second actually. Believe it." she said.

"Looks like we got our rivals against us. There will undoubtedly be other people in those exams." Kukai said he finished his popsicle. "Also, I'm curious to know who your first kiss was." Kukai said.

"Why are you guys asking me stuff like that? It's freaky! . . ." she said.

"Now I remember, your first kiss was Kotaro." Ryuuji said out of the blue.

**! ! ! **Nade flinched. "How the heck did you know!?" she asked.

"I was there when it happened." Ryuuji said.

"Kuso! . . . I'm really gonna beat those twerps!"


	11. Eyes that can stare into the soul

The expressive void

Neji's team was training again. Nade was practicing her Rasengan for the first time in a while and aimed it for a large cocoon. Which happened to be Ryuuji.

"What are you doing!?" a voice came from the cocoon.

"Aah!" Nade panicked and she hit him. A miniature explosion and a large grunt came from that area. The birds in the trees flew away.

"What's your problem!?" Ryuuji scolded.

"My problem!? You always put yourself in turd like that!?" Nade retorted.

"And you just smash everything you see like a typical monster." Ryuuji said dusting himself off.

**! ! ! **Nade gasped and broke Ryuuji's glasses with her two fingers before walking away. Later Ryuuji was sitting across from Konohamaru he was getting his glasses fixed.

"Did Nade break these?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah, that's what she did." Ryuuji answered.

"Well, sorry but she's just short tempered like that." Konohamaru told him. Meanwhile Nade went inside the hospital and walked through all the people who were glaring at her. She went inside the room Neji showed her and Hinata was there. Nade walked up next to her and smiled. "You have a pretty voice, y'know. I wish I could hear in real life. So, hurry up and get well . . ." Her smile went away. "I, don't like being alone . . ." Soon she left, Nade was walking through the streets at dusk and right when she appeared everyone ran inside their home sand locked their door and windows.

Nade hung her head down and kept walking when she heard something and looked behind her. "I'm being followed!?" She thought. She started running and then got tackled by someone to the ground. "Outta my face jerk!" she tried punched him off but it got dodged and she was open. She got a better look at her attacker he had the same black cloak with red clouds. He covered her entire mouth with his hand and shoved her head to the ground. "Those eyes . . . It feels like he's looking into my soul! I can't move!" she thought.

The stranger took a kunai from her pouch and stabbed her wrist making Nade scream. He dragged the knife through her arm and she screamed more, it bled on the ground. Her painful screams were muffled. "Does it hurt? Hn, well I guess it doesn't matter because _your_ wounds will always heal faster . . . Isn't that right," he moved his face closer to hers. "Nadeshiko Uzumaki?" her attacker spoke. Nade's eyes widened and she sat up forcefully pushing him off. She stood up and pulled the kunai out of her arm. "Who are you!? I've seen that cloak before!" she yelled.

"Tch!" her attacker said and stood up. "I'm," he closed his eyes. When he opened them they were red with comma marks surrounding the pupil. "Sasuke Uchiha!" he answered. He grasped his wrist and chakra charged at her. Nade almost dodged him but she got hit in the abdomen. Sasuke's hand actually went into her flesh which made her cry. "Ouch." she said and tears went down her face. Sasuke pulled his hand out and Nade vomited blood.

"It's hurts!" Nade thought and she fell on the ground bleeding. "How does he know about it!?" Nade's tearful eyes closed. Sasuke was standing above her when Neji appeared and attacked him which Sasuke dodged by a little. Neji saw him and widened his eyes "You!"

"Kuso!" Sasuke cursed and escaped. Neji looked down at his feet and gasped, he stepped out of the blood. His other students ran into the scene. "Nadeshiko!" Ryuuji exclaimed and Kukai kneeled down in the blood and started healing her major wound with the Mystic Palm jutsu. "Darn it!" Kukai yelled.

"Sasuke Uchiha . . . What was he doing here!?" Neji thought. "That cloak . . . He's insane! He made himself an even bigger criminal and now he's after Nade." he said in his head.

"This is bad! At this rate she'll really die!" Kukai thought and out more effort into his jutsu. The green glow increased a lot and the wound started closing up with steam. Ryuuji bent down and stained his fingers with her blood. He looked at it and then saw that she was crying. Kukai stopped his jutsu and rested. He was panting and sweating. "How's the wound?" Neji asked.

"It took nearly all my chakra but she's fine. As far as the wound it's all better." Kukai said.

"He was able to heal it completely but at the price of the majority of his chakra." Neji thought. Kukai took out some bandages and wrapped it around Nade's bleeding arm.

"Sensei, what happened?" Ryuuji asked him, Kukai was paying attention.

"I don't know exactly however I do have ideas. It looks like she was tortured by an old comrade." Neji said and kneeled down to feel a pulse on her neck. "I hope she wasn't caught in a genjutsu." he thought.

"What do you mean 'an old comrade'?" Ryuuji asked again.

"It's complicated but there exists a deadly group of ninjas called the Akatsuki. Their goal has been to end everything ,they're criminals. . . We thought they were all gone, in the past Konoha has been annihilating them. They're insignia is a red cloud . . ." Neji explained.

"A red cloud!?" Kukai instantly remembered Kaoru.

"I knew there was something weird about that." Ryuuji said.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I have to ask you guys to take care of Nade while I talk to the Hokage." Neji told them.

"Hai." (Yes) they said and Neji vanished. Someone was watching them, a Jonin with one covered eye. "Argh, why is she this heavy?" Kukai asked.

"It's probably because of her strength. At least her apartment isn't far from here." Ryuuji said they supported her again. The Jonin watched them walk away and whispered "Sasuke, how far will you go?"

At the Hokage's office Tsunade did not take Neji's news well. She pounded her fist against the wall and it shook. "The Akatsuki, Sasuke Uchiha! . . ." she gritted her teeth. Shizune came in. "Tsunade-sama! What're you doing? It's night!" Shizune said.

"Sasuke attacked Nade-chan." Tsunade told her.

"S-Sasuke!?" Shizune stuttered. "Tsunade-sama, do you think we should cancel the chunin exams?" she asked.

"Shizune, I know you want to continue the exams . . . I do too." Neji said.

"It's better to alert the ANBU. I think too late to end the exams now. Plus it could end up to be a waste of time we have no idea how to find him." Tsunade said.

In the morning Nade woke up and sat up with pain in her gut. She grasped it. "Careful, just because the wound is gone it still should be sore." Kukai said. He, Ryuuji, Shizune, and Konohamaru were in the room. "All my wounds will heal in the next day . . . So go home!" She slammed her herself back into the covers.

"Hey, Nade-chan. Kukai, actually saved your life." Konohamaru said and walked over to her bed. "Man, she's asleep!" he said.

"Should we get the hot water?" Ryuuji asked him.

"No, this is the right time for me to tell you guys." Konohamaru said Shizune perked up but the boys were clueless. "Are you guys considered as her friends?" he asked.

"She treats us like friends sometimes but we really aren't ,not on my account." Kukai said.

"I see." Konohamaru said.


	12. Nade's Despair

Nade's Despair

Konohamaru sat in Nade's room with Shizune, Ryuuji, and Kukai. "When she was born there was a monster sealed in her by the 6th Hokage. The village went into a panic there were two problems, she was dangerous now that she was carrying around a demon everywhere she goes and she could be targeted by enemies . . . So they locked her up and raised her in a crude way . . ." be began

_A young Nade sat chained to a wall her unruly blond hair was only a few inches from the ground. "You should see how pitiful you look." an evil voice said. _

_"Is that a bad thing, Kurama?" Nade asked._

_ An ANBU came in the cell and unchained her Nade fell on the ground at first but she stood up. _

"They took her out for experiments and they also strengthened her body and immune system. She spent her first 5 years locked up in torture and that monster she had, she didn't know about it she could hear it's voice and it gave her trouble, sometimes she would get seizures." Konohamaru explained.

_Nade was cuffed to a chair Kakashi Hatake was in front of her with a kunai knife. "I'm going to stab your hand. It'll hurt so don't look." Kakashi told her and Nade turned her head away. Kakashi lifted it above her palm and pushed the blade in Nade screamed and tears came out of her eyes. When Kakashi pulled the knife out blood came from her hand but he saw that it was already healing. He wrapped it in bandages. " You'll be fine this wound it not bad. But be careful." He un-cuffed her and patted her head. Nade left the room and was escorted by an ANBU. When she took a few steps out she got a seizure and fainted. _

"After 5 years they branded her right shoulder and I accepted to be her guardian." he said.

_Nade woke up from her seizure in a place which she was not familiar. She saw her tattoo and didn't like it. "I see you're awake." Konohamaru walked next to her and kneeled beside her bed. "Good morning, Nadeshiko." he said with a smile._

_"Na-de-shi-ko?" she asked._

_"Yeah, Nadeshiko Uzumaki. That's your name." he said. Nade looked a little confused. "Maybe it's a little long." he put his hand on her head. "Is it ok if I call you Nade?" he asked. She nodded. "What's your name?" she asked._

_"My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi. I'm your homeroom teacher, you're old enough to enter the Academy. That's where they'll teach you to be a ninja, to __fight." he explained._

_"Sensei, what's this place?" she asked. _

_"This is where you'll live from now on." Konohamaru answered. "So, what do you want to do, Nade-chan?" he asked._

_"I don't know." she shook her head._

_"Well, I think I know." he said and grabbed her hand. Nade was pulled off the bed and Konohamaru gave her a small orange jacket to put on. "Let's go, Nade-chan." _

_"Go where?" she asked._

_"You'll see." Konohamaru said. They walked through the village and got to Ichiraku's ramen shop. Konohamaru waved to the owner Ayame. "Good morning, Ayame-san. I brought a friend of mine," Nade hid behind him._

_"She's so cute." Ayame squealed. Konohamaru ordered ramen for Nade and she imperfectly split chopsticks. "Sensei, usually ramen has naruto in it right?" she asked._

_"Well, yeah. But Ichiraku's ramen is special, just try it." Konohamaru insisted so Nade tried ramen for the first time. Right after she swallowed it she cracked a wide genuine smile. She caught a large group of noodles in her chopsticks and fished them out. But after she swallowed the heat got to her. "Hot!" she panicked._

_"Hey, I don't even think your mouth is big enough to eat like that. Drink some water." he slid a glass of water towards her. She took it in her hand and started to drink it. _

_"I knew you'd like it." Konohamaru said. Afterwards Konohamaru walked her to Academy where she was oriented. After orientation was class she sat next to Desuka Nara. Desuka glanced at Nade's hand and was shocked. _

_"What on earth happened to you!?" she asked._

_"Hm? I got stabbed. It hurt really badly but it's better, I think." Nade said._

_"Get lost, ugly freak." Desuka said and turned on her heels to find somewhere else to sit._

_"What did I do?" Nade asked. After that Konohamaru was walking Nade to Tsunade's office. "How was the Academy for you?" Konohamaru asked. _

_"The class thinks I'm a freak now. That Desuka made everyone notice my stab." she said._

_"Oh, tell ya what. I'll get you ramen after we meet the Hokage." Konohamaru cheered her up and she smiled. Konohamaru knocked on Tsunade's door. "Come in." Shizune said from inside. Konohamaru opened the door and entered with Nade. "Hello, Lady 5th." Konohamaru started. Tsunade scowled "It's her." she thought. Shizune kneeled down. "Hi there Nade-chan. I'm Shizune, we'll see a lot of eachother." Shizune patted her head._

_"I hope not. I don't care how many times she shows up." Tsunade said coldly. Shizune stood up. __"Hey now, Tsunade-sama that's a little hard on a child like Nade." Shizune said. Konohamaru grabbed Nade's hand. "Let's go Nade granny's having a hard time." he said and dragged her out. _

_The next day Nade had walked to Ichiraku's before going to the Academy. When she left she was running to the Academy through some of the residents of the village. One of them tripped her and she fell on her face. She sat up and dusted herself off. "It's that girl!" The residents panicked and started whispering things. _

_"That's the girl who was raised in jail isn't it?"_

_"She's probably a psycho a killer!"_

_"HEY! STUPID! WHY DON'T YOU DIE!?"_

_"What a bratty freak!"_

_"Why?" Nade thought._

_"They hate you. They think you're a monster." A voice that only Nade could hear said. "So what are you gonna do about it?" said Kurama. Nade stepped up and stomped on the ground making a huge crater. Everyone fell down. "Listen you! I'm going to become Hokage! Just watch, believe it!" she announced and ran away._

_At the Academy she sat alone because no one wanted to be near her. She walked out of class but then she had a seizure and she fainted. She woke up and was on a bench with a bunch of papers that said things like "Monster!", "Creep!" none of them were positive. She got off and left. _

_Later at Tsunade was at her window sill. Her eyes were wavering she remembered Nawaki, Dan, and Naruto. "Nade might die like the rest of them another cocky kid like her is not worth it." Then Nade came walking on the street Tsunade was looking down at. Tsunade noticed her and a glass bottle came and broke when it hit her head. Nade screamed for a second and grabbed the spot where she got hit. "I can't believe they let her walk around like this!"_

**Cue sadness and sorrow **

_"You monster! Go back to hell where you belong!"_

_"Why can't you just die!?"_

_Nade put her hand on the right side of her face and tears came from her eyes and fell to the ground. She gritted her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows. "Soon, I'll be Hokage! And you all will have no choice but to acknowledge me, believe it!" but she got a seizure again and passed out on the streets. Tsunade got a change of heart and went outside to help her. She picked her up and brought her in the mansion. _

_In the morning Nade had twin pigtails. "Hey Granny Tsunade, what's this for?" she asked._

_"i just think it looks good you can keep it like that if you want." Tsunade said._

_"Hey, Granny." Nade said and Tsunade lifted her head. Nade pointed at her "I'm definitely gonna surpass you! Believe it!" she announced._

Nade still had her 9 tattoo on her right shoulder. "To this day the village still disrespects her, they treat her like plague. The people who have tailed beasts within them are called . . . Jinchuriki." Konohamaru said.


	13. Let the exams begin!

Let the exams begin!

The teams for the chunin exams were selected. Team Neji was walking a certain path.

"Hey, are we going the right way?" Nade asked.

"We should be, we're going the correct directions that the application had instructed for us leading to the first phase. And we should arrive before the specific time limit. Ryuuji said.

**? **Nade was confused. "Don't worry he's saying we're going the right way." Kukai had a smile which was unusual for him. "Did Konohamaru Sensei tell ya something in my sleep or what?" she asked.

"Maybe." Kukai answered. Nade puffed her cheeks out again. Ryuuji stopped in his steps which made Kukai stop too. But Nade kept walking because she wasn't paying attention. She stepped in a trap. "Aaah!" She was pulled by a rope from the ankle to a tree and she struggled upside down. "Hey! Who put this here! Argh!" Her teammates just watched her swing back in forth and uselessly shout. "I knew it." Ryuuji said.

"You knew what!? Why the heck did ya not tell meh, y'know!" she yelled.

"This path is throughly trapped." Ryuuji mentioned. Nade cut the rope holding her and landed on the ground . . . And a wire string. She set off another trap which released shuriken. "Aaaahhhh!" she screamed as she tried running away from the throwing stars right across the boys. But she only got pinned to a tree by the jacket. "Well, we learned that she takes all the caution away when you're trying to weave your way through traps." said Ryuuji. "Shaddap! You're just usin' me to set off the traps for ya!" Nade shouted and got off the tree. She was puffing off steam but Ryuuji just turned his head. This set Nade off and Kukai was struggling to hold her back. "C'mere! I'm 'onna pound you believe it!" she yelled.

"Nade-chan, chill out. What if this is a part of the exams?" Kukai asked. Nade stopped and Kukai let go. "Think about it, if we keep this up we're gonna be stuck out here way past the time limit." he said. Nade crossed her arms.

"Alright but Ryuuji you lead the way!" Nade ordered.

"Suit yourself." Ryuuji walked in front and then the rest followed. Soon they saw a base up ahead. "Oh good the first phase is almost up ahead and over." she said relieved and fell to her knees then her torso.

"Look up ahead." Ryuuji pointed in front a them. A foreign Genin team was running towards the building and then an explosion went off and they stopped running, forever.

**! ! ! **The team was shocked. "Did you guys just see that?" Nade asked her teammates.

"Yeah, we saw." Kukai reassured her.

"So, what's the game plan?" Nade asked them again.

"I think you know." Ryuuji said and adjusted his glasses.

"Well, I'd would suggest that we run straight through, y'know." she said.

"Nope." he replied. He got behind Nade and pushed her forward.

"What the!?" She yelled and landed a few feet in front of her previous spot on the ground. She braced for impact but . . .

"Nade-chan, relax. It was genjutsu." Kukai called. Nade got a red vein and stood up.

"HAVEN'T YOU DORKS EVER HEARD OF A WARNING!?" she yelled so loud the birds flew away.

"That sounds familiar doesn't it?" Ryuuji said. (Remember their tree climbing exercise?) Nade stubbornly turned her back on them and stepped on a wire sting, which made a bucket fall right on her head. "_That_ was not a genjutsu." Ryuuji said.

"This isn't your day, is it Nade-chan?" Kukai asked. Nade blasted the bucket off her head with rage. "Darn it! Stupid bucket! I'll kill it!" she raged on. Ryuuji walked past her.

"That's preposterous." he said as he walked by her.

"_You're_ perpostomus!" she retorted.

"You should see yourself today." Kukai also walked by her. They finally got to the instructed destination where they saw other teams. Including ones they knew from the Academy. "Hi, took you guys long enough." said Sachi Gato from Squad 4 which includes Konata Uchiha and Desuka Nara.

"We got held up." said Ryuuji and he leaned against the wall.

"Oh, did your blond loser slow you down?" Desuka said.

"Loudmouth I'm talkin' to you! I'm gonna be Hokage soon, believe it! So shut your trap!" Nade shouted.

"Hn." Konata said. "You haven't changed, I bet you're still clumsy too. I'm surprised a pail hasn't fallen on your head." she insulted.

"Ggggnnhhhk!" Nade was shocked colorless and went to sulk with her knees tucked in.

"Don't tell me that really happened." Hanate said.

"Alright." Nade said.

"Tch! I was right after all." Konata said and crossed her arms. Kukai walked over and got down on one knee. "C'mon stop sulking we're here to become chunin remember?"

"Yeah, that's fine for you but you don't know how embarrassing it is for a bucket to fall on your head!" she cried.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how Konata figured that out." Kukai said.

"On my head!" she repeated.

"Look they're just pushing your buttons." he said. Then a kunoichi approached them. "Excuse me, I just felt like introducing myself. Almost everyone else looks like they don't want to be bothered." she said. She had red shiny hair and teal eyes.

"You're from Sunagakure, are you alone here?" Kukai asked.

"No, I'm taking the exams with my brother." she offered a hand shake. "My name is Karura." Nade locked hands with her.

"Nade Uzumaki, soon to be Hokage." she said proudly.

"Hokage, huh. Good luck for the exams, Nade-chan." Karura said.

"Yeah!" Nade cheered, meeting Karura made her feel better. Then a bunch of sand came between them and blasted Nade back. Kukai ran to her again. "Hey, Nade are you ok?" he asked. "I can't see, sand in my eyes." she said.

"Hey, why'd you do that? She didn't do anything to you!" Karura said to a boy with the same forehead protector. "Yeah! Why'd ya do that jerk!?" Nade repeated offensively.

"You're not allowed to just touch my sister like that, you little brat." Karura's brother scolded. "HEY!" Nade got a red vein on her head.

"Kazuma, _I_ shook hands with _her_. She did nothing wrong." Karura backed Nade up.

"Aside that, this girl is just bratty." Kazuma said.

"What!? You're the one who pushed me! Believe it!" Nade raised her voice to a higher pitch. "That's right you attacked her." Kukai said strictly.

"Kazuma, you owe her an apology." Karura said. Kazuma closed his eyes and walked up to Nade. "I apologize for attacking you." he said unmeaningly and outstretched his arm and sand shot at Nade again. Kazuma left Nade coughing and almost everyone in the room laughed at her. Karura ran to help Nade. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. My brother's not used to people." she helped Nade up. Nade coughed and her eyes watered.

"How can someone as nice as you be related to a person like that?" Nade asked.

"That face . . . It had an expression that would kill." Kukai thought. Kazuma was walking through the laughing crowd.

"Please forgive him. You're not a brat, he didn't mean it." Karura asked her. Kazuma stopped in his steps when he heard this.

". . . Ok, I forgive him. I wasn't hurt anyway," Nade said. Kazuma's eyes widened for a split second then he kept walking.

"This really isn't your day, is it Nade?" Kukai said.

"Karura-san," Nade turned her head towards Karura. "Thank you. Sorry, if I got things crazy for you." Nade told her.

"It's fine, I hope I see you again soon." Karura left.

Squad 1 regrouped and the first thing Ryuuji said was "Way to make a scene."

"That was not my fault! Believe it!" she said.

"These exams really are filled with interesting people." Kukai said.

"That was the first time someone just went up and introduced themselves like that to me." Nade thought but then she remembered the way Kazuma looked at her. "Those eyes, were the ones they always look at me with . . ." Kazuma's expression wasn't new to her. Meanwhile a Jonin looked at the clock time was up. "Alright you guys can stop laughing now, it's a pain in the neck." he stepped up and lit a cigar. "Congrats and whatever on living past the first exam." he said carelessly.


	14. Escape with your village pride!

The second exam: Escape with your village pride!

A Jonin with a cigar stepped up. "Congrats and whatever on living past the first exam." he said carelessly. "I'm the proctor for the second exam, Shikamaru Nara." he announced. "Hey, Desuka." Sachi whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Desuka answered and clenched her fist.

"Before we start the second exam you guys will go up to the second floor, there each group will receive a card . . . On the card will be a hidden village symbol, that will tell you which headband you'll have to take." he explained.

"I see, you have to take a village's headband. It's almost almost like stripping someone of their ninja title." Kukai said.

"Of course you may use any method you like. That **includes **killing the shinobi and tearing the headband off the corpse." the proctor said.

**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **That statement shocked and alarmed everyone rookies included. "You will not begin your search and spree until you receive your target and when I escort you to the 44th training ground." he said.

"So you can't allow anyone to swipe your headband. But they're allowed to be ruthless enough to kill." Ryuuji rephrased. Soon the examinees went to the second floor and teams already started to get their targets and hide their headbands. Squad 1 sat down together, Nade had their card it was turned over. Kukai sighed. "Look around, people are already hiding their headbands." he said.

"It's a good strategy the person trying to hunt you down won't know who you are and you can fake your affiliation." Ryuuji told them. Nade was standing up unhappily.

"Stupid . . . You can chicken out if you want." Nade said and put their card in her ninja tool pouch. "I earned this out of hard work!" She said as she pointed to her headband with her thumb. "I had to take that graduation test many times and fight with a Jonin! Now this one, has been humiliating and I had to see faces I can't stand! . . . But I know I'm a ninja because I'm wearing this proudly, there's no way anyone's _touching_ it! Believe it!" she proclaimed.

". . . Very well, I'm wearing my headband through the exams too." Kukai responded.

"Whoa, there. I'm used to Nade but I'm starting to think you caught her crazy." Ryuuji said.

"Ryuuji, I'm not crazy I'm just extremely awesome! Believe it!" Nade pumped her fist.

"Think about it. It's weird to hide the fact that we're ninjas isn't it?" Kukai mentioned. Ryuuji sighed. "Ok, I don't know how long my maturity will last but I'm with you guys." he gave into Nade's pep talk. "By the way who's our target?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that's something I don't get." she reached into her pouch and the team gathered together and looked down at the card in Nade's hand. A sound ninja was listening to them waiting for an answer.

"Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand." Ryuuji said quietly and the sound ninja calmed down. The proctor kept smoking his cigar and then he spoke. "Ok, now that everyone has their cards you have to follow me to the 44th training ground." They were led outside walking to the forest. Squad 4 started a light conversation.

"Hey, Desuka. That proctor is your father isn't he?" Sachi asked. Desuka didn't face her. "Yeah." answered Desuka.

"Apparently your relationship with him is a little tense." Konata said. Desuka glared at her. "What? It's not like I'm blaming you, I never got along with my father either." she said as she stopped walking.

"Here, you'll go out with your groups and start looking for your target remember any method is allowed and if you come empty handed, having the wrong headband or . . . Dead." Shikamaru stopped and many eyes widened. "Then you fail the second exam." he finished. "You have 2 days. Try not to die." Shikamaru told everyone.

"How troublesome." Desuka complained. All the teams were at a numbered gate once they were opened all the ninjas took off. Squad 1 were jumping from tree to tree. "So, what are we gonna do?" Kukai asked his team.

"Well, we do have to find our target." Nade replied.

"I have that covered. I used my insects to keep track of them so we can pinpoint their location." Ryuuji said.

"When'd you that?" Nade asked him.

"When you showed us the card." he answered. "That proctor did say we could use any method." he added. They continued to soar through the forest. Squad 4 was also jumping off of trees. "Be cautious, we just passed by a lot of traps. There's no telling how many are up ahead." Konata warned.

"That and we could be targeted right now." Desuka added. "We got lucky, our card had Konohagakure. We can just show them our headbands." she said.

"Speaking of which." Sachi pointed ahead. There was a paper bomb about to go off soon in front of them. So they dove down and landed firmly on the ground and they heard it go off. Squad 1 stopped and looked back. "Was that an explosion?" Nade asked.

"Sure was. Let's keep moving, we're almost there." Ryuuji said and led the way. Meanwhile Squad 4 was on the ground and safe. They encountered a team of 3, their affiliation was unknown. "Hn, they hid their headbands." Konata said.

"Yeah, it was something you kids should've thought of otherwise you wouldn't be in this situation." the led ninja threatened and they reached for their kunai holsters. But once Konata saw this she was faster and quickly took out a smoke bomb and threw it at the enemies. It created a smoke that clouded their vision once it cleared the kunoichis weren't in sight anymore. "Those brats . . .!" the lead ninja cursed.

"Oh, you mean us?" a feminine voice behind them said. The ninja turned his head and got attacked right there in the face by Konata. While Desuka made the rat hand seal "Kagemane no Jutsu." (Shadow Possession Jutsu) she said and her shadow extended out to the other two ninjas' shadows. ". . . What!? I can't move a muscle!" one of them panicked in their mind.

"Having trouble getting out? Don't bother! My shadow possessing jutsu completely binds you, struggling is a waste of chakra. In other words . . ." Desuka smirked under the cracked sunlight from above the tree. "It's troublesome." she told them.

Konata shoved her opponent onto a nearby stream, he stood on the water with chakra and Konata did the same. "So, you're from the hidden mist village?" Konata said with a forehead protector that she took in hand. "I don't like it." she threw it in the water and cracked her knuckles.

Meanwhile Desuka hadn't released her jutsu. Sachi threw throwing stars at the immobilized ninjas. "The chunin exams is allowing us to kill you. Don't hold it against us but we can't have you guys running into us again." Sachi said and took out kunai knives. She charged at them and shoved the knives blade first into them.

Konata clashed kunai knives with the mist ninja. While she was close enough she kicked him in the hip and used that as a distraction to slash her opponent's weapon away. She took a paper bomb stuck it to his chest and pushed him away down the river without breaking a sweat. A half a minute later wind from an explosion made many leaves from the forest fall and blow her hair back while a bright orange glow shined on her for a few seconds. "Hey! Konata!" Sachi called, she and Desuka were sitting in the trees. Konata turned her head towards them.

"The exit's not far so hurry it up." Desuka called.

"Yeah," Konata said and walked off the water. Meanwhile Squad 1 found two squads from the hidden sound and rain. They stood on a branch the ninjas were having trouble with a large bear just a little smaller than the trees itself.

"They don't look like they're handling this well." Ryuuji said.

"They formed an alliance with another village." Kukai added.

"Dang! They need serious help!" Nade exclaimed with a grin. The ninjas on the ground were bleeding and exhausted. "We should get rid of that bear." Ryuuji said.

"Oh, dibs on socking the bear! Believe it!" Nade said and jumped up into the leaves making rustling noises. Her teammates watched the scene. "Let's hope a bucket doesn't fall on her head this time." Ryuuji said.

"Yeah." agreed Kukai. Nade was above and behind the bear. She smirked and wrote something on her palm with her thumb and slammed her palm on the tree branch she was standing on. "Scythe." she said and pulled a large scythe out of the surface.

"Is that a summoning jutsu?" Kukai questioned.

"I'm not sure what it is but it's not a summoning jutsu." Ryuuji answered. Nade jumped on the back of the bear's neck and hooked the blade of the scythe around the bear's neck. A few seconds later blood splashed on the grass and Nade landed firmly in front of the foreign ninjas. "Man, you suckers are really beat up." Nade said aloud. Then a karate chop came to her head. "Fool, you shouldn't say everything that's on your mind." Ryuuji said bluntly.

"But I was right." she said childishly and her scythe disappeared in a poof leaving behind clouds. "You're the ones after the hidden sand village . . ." one of the sound ninjas said.

"Nooope~!" Nade's voice said behind him, her "P" sound popped. A bunch of clones had kunai knives up to the necks of the foreigners.


	15. Good people don't make that face

Good people don't make _that_ face!

Nade's shadow clones had kunai knives up to the foreigners' necks. "Heh, shadow clone jutsu! Believe it!" The Nade up front cheered. "What's going on!? We're obviously not your target!" one of the rain ninjas demanded. "Yeah? Says who, y'know!?" Nade said and pulled out their card from her pouch and presented it. It had a music note on it representing the sound and she threw it in front of them.

"When I saw the card, I knew you could be listening to us. So I said a lie." Ryuuji started. "But you never saw our card and I knew you would be oblivious to the fact that you were our targets." he said.

**! **The foreigners were shocked. "Since I've seen you guys before I put a few beetles on you guys, so I was able to communicate where you were . . . You fell right into our trap the minute you underestimated us." Ryuuji said with a serious face.

"Hey is it dark out here?" one of the clones asked.

"What?" one of the ninjas asked.

"Good night sucka~!" she sang and knocked them out with the bottom of the knives. Nade dispelled her clones and jumped up with her arms up. "Yatta! Hey, hey did you guys see that!?" she was grinning.

"Yeah, we saw. Let's collect the headbands before dusk, it'll be harder to find our way around the forest like that." Ryuuji said and started to walk towards the unconscious bodies. "Okey dokey." said and skipped over and took a headband and the others did for themselves. "There are presences behind us." Kukai thought.

"You, come out of the foliage." Ryuuji demanded. Nade turned around and Karura and Kazuma came out. "Sorry, we didn't mean to look like we were following you. The hidden rain was our target. But it looks like you did most of the work." Karura told them.

"Who's that?" Ryuuji asked.

"That's Karura, a kunoichi we met before the second exam." Kukai told him. Nade was still angry from then though. She put her sound headband in her pouch and sat under a tree. "Kazuma, you can get what we need." Karura told him.

"Where're you going?" he asked her.

"I'm going to talk to Nade-chan." she told him.

"Why are you so friendly to her? She's too bratty." Kazuma said.

"Kazuma-kun, I just decided to be nice to her because she's kind." Karura told him calmly.

"She's kind?" he asked.

"Yeah, after all she forgave you for hurting her. Has anyone else ever done that?" Karura smiled and walked towards Nade. They both sat in the shade. "Nade-chan, thank you for forgiving Kazuma. It really meant a lot to him." Karura thanked.

"If it meant so much to him why didn't he tell me that?" Nade asked her.

"Kazuma, is not very social. So, he only trusts me and doesn't let me get very close to a lot of people." Karura told her.

"I would protect my sibling if I had one like you." Nade said.

"So you understand?" Karura's face brightened up a little.

"I didn't say that, my family has been lying to me so I couldn't care less." she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Karura apologized.

"Karura-san, there are a lot of people who like to mistreat me . . . My own teammates and comrades included. . ." Nade said. "But I don't see a reason in settling the scores with them. I want them to acknowledge my strength as a ninja, that's the only reason why I apologized . . . I don't think highly of him because he's just another enemy waiting to happen." Nade explained.

Then sand came up behind her and made a bleeding gash on her right cheek. It dripped down her face. "I heard that. The reason why I disrespect you is because you act like a spoiled brat," Kazuma said. "You don't know what it's like, you don't know any hardship." he said with a blank face. Nade's eyebrows lowered. "You're a stupid one," he scolded.

"He's just like everyone else, the same eyes and words . . ." Nade stood up and walked away, her teammates followed. Karura stood up. "Kazuma, you hurt her again." she said.

"Yeah, but she brought it on herself . . . "just another enemy waiting to happen" the nerve!" he said.

"Kazuma-kun, she never hurt you . . ." Karura started.

"Yes, she did! She treats me like a freak!" Kazuma raised his voice.

"Kazuma, she thinks you're a bully and I won't be around forever you know that. That's why it's important to treat nice people like your friends, because they'll be there for you." she smiled. "Remember those good people I told you about? Nade-chan is one of them." she finished.

Nade's team was soaring through the trees again. Nade touched her gash. "Karura-san, says he's a good person . . ." she remembered his eyes. "But good people don't make that face . . ." she thought.

"The exit is up ahead at this rate we'll be out before nightfall." Ryuuji said.

"Yeah." Kukai and Nade said simultaneously.

"If I can become a chunin I'll ask Konohamaru Sensei to treat me to ramen." Nade thought and cheered herself up. "Yosh! Let's do this! These things are a cinch! Believe it!" she smiled again.

"You're hyped up." Kukai mentioned.

"Yeah! Believe it!" she shouted.

"We have a whole day left and we're almost out. . . I'm beat." Kukai said and wiped his brow. They kept on jumping from tree to tree.

Meanwhile Desuka, Sachi, and Konata came out of the forest panting. "Yo, losers." a smirking Kotaro greeted. His team made it out before them.

"Kuso! What a pain in the neck!" Desuka complained and fell on her knees.

"You're as whiny as ever, I thought you'd die in there." Kotaro insulted.

"Chotto." Konata walked up to him. "You've got some nerve sassing my friends like that, sissy." she said angrily.

"Kind of odd hearing that from a half-baked ninja who became a Genin a year late." he retorted and they scowled at each other. "I bet you won't think I'm "half-trained" if I beat you to a bloody pulp right now!" Konata threatened and Shikamaru stepped up.

"Hey, you kids had your chance to kill each other in the forest it's too late now. . ." he told them while smoking a cigarette. The two turned away from each other. "Whatever!" "Hn." they said in sync.

"Hey, proctor! What are supposed to do now? We came a day early." Keima asked Shikamaru. Then Kukai, Ryuuji, and Nade came from the exit. "Us and those three." he added. Hanate extended his finger at Nade. "Uzumaki prepare to die!" he said as he charged at her. "Yeah! I'm ready for a fight! Believe it!" she exclaimed and charged back at him.

Kukai and Ryuuji collapsed when they started to fight. "She's a machine! Where does she get all this energy?" Kukai asked.

"I'll never understand women." Ryuuji said.

"I already told you guys you could fight in the forest it's over now!" Shikamaru told them and the sun went down. "You guys will have to show me your cards and headbands tomorrow." he told them.

"Ahhhh! Our card! I left it in the forest! Believe it!" Nade shouted out.

"How the heck does that concern us!?" Sachi asked.

"Still we all know it's a stupid action." Konata commented.

"That and you just told everyone here which kind of exposes yourself." Keima said and his dog agreed.

"You left it it the forest?" Kukai said and face palmed. "Man, sometimes you can just be so damn foolish!"

"Aahhhhhhh!" Nade panicked.

"Shut up, you guys are a hassle." Shikamaru said lazily and got everyone's attention. "Listen the only rules were you had to live, not come out empty handed, have the correct item, and do it all in the forest. . ." he explained again.

"As long as the exam continues we can always go back in the forest whenever we want to oh, I don't know retrieve some needed stuff." Desuka said.

"So we can go back in and not get eliminated if we get it and come out before the next day!?" Nade asked.

"Man you guys are a hassle, yes! You have a whole day to do that!" he complained.

"Alright! Let's go back in and save the day! Believe it!" Nade shouted and pumped her fist.

"We don't need to, I have our card right here." Ryuuji said holding their card as proof.

"Hey thanks man! We're back in the exams!" Nade cheered.

"Don't forget." Ryuuji said.

"Huh?" said a clueless Nade.

"You owe me!" Ryuuji scolded her.


	16. The Cards of Fate

The cards of Fate!

"What!?" Nade shouted in disbelief. "This is everyone that passed!? This is nuts!" she shouted. The only ones left were the 3 teams from Konoha and Karura with Kazuma.

"Hey! Proctor!" Nade called Shikamaru. "You owe us some serious explaining! Believe it!" she said.

"Man, what a drag." he complained.

"I'd like to know why the exams has so little people too." said Kotaro. Elsewhere in the Hokage's mansion Neji, Lee, and Ino were sitting together.

"I heard that a lot of people failed the second exam." Ino told them.

"Yeah, well the second exam was meant to be a more difficult one." Lee said.

". . . But not all of them failed, some just gave up." Neji said and got their attention.

"What do you mean by gave up?" Ino asked.

"It can't mean that some people changed their mind about taking the exams, right?" Lee said.

"That's exactly it. . . A few days ago Sasuke Uchiha almost killed a resident of the village." Neji started.

**! !** "Sasuke!?" Ino panicked.

"You mean he came back?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, so the Hokage decided to warn the villages that a dangerous rogue ninja came to our village. Just by hearing the name. . ." Neji told them. Back at the training ground the ninjas were shocked.

"Hey! Why would the other examinees chicken out of the exams?" Keima asked.

"It's because it's dangerous for you to take it here of all places at this time. So the number of examinees was narrowed down by a large majority. At this minutes all of us aren't safe." Shikamaru told them, the small crowd was silent.

"We have no idea where Sasuke is in this place and there's a chance he's not alone too. What's more is that we all know the Akatsuki has always been a big threat to us, they have new members in that organization, it's all the more reason to be cautious." Neji said seriously.

"Well, I don't see why we should be afraid of some spiky-haired brat." a new voice in the room said. A Jonin from Sunagakure was in the room, she had blond hair in four ponytails and a large fan clasped to her back. "Long time no see kids." she greeted with a smirk.

"Temari-san." Ino breathed.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, every word." Temari said and sat down next to him.

"Sasuke, shouldn't be taken lightly." Neji told her.

"This shouldn't all be about Sasuke. It's about the people taking to exam too, these newcomers have skills that differ from ours and we get to see them." Temari said calmly.

The ones that passed were still outside. "Tch, if it's so dangerous then why don't the ANBU try and keep up. It feels like somehow we're ahead of all this." Konata said.

"Well, you guys have already passed. So I have to drag you to the third exam." Shikamaru told them. He started leading them away and Nade stopped walking and got left behind. She started to see those images again of the red cloud again and a kunai knife came at her and grazed her skin below her left set of knuckles on her hand.

"Ouch." her hand started bleeding and she saw the kunai sticking out of the ground. She walked over and kneeled down. She gripped the handle and pulled it out of the ground. Much later she and all the other examinees were sitting in a room, Nade was holding the knife and she smelled the blade. "It's poisonous," she thought. "Lucky for me I'm immune to poisons, believe it!" she thought and wrapped the kunai in gauze and put it away.

Then the Jonins came into the room and Neji saw that Nade had a small container of ointment on her lap and she rubbed her fingers in it. She used her fingers and rubbed the ointment across the cut on her hand the cut disappeared with steam when the ointment was applied. Neji approached her.

"You have a wound on your face too." he pointed out.

"I know, believe it." Nade answered.

"You need help applying the ointment." Neji said bluntly.

"I don't need help from you, believe it!" she turned her face away.

"Do you have to be this stubborn?" Neji asked her and took the ointment away from her.

"Hey!" Nade said and stood up to try and get it back. Neji held it above his head and out of her reach. Nade tried to get it but Neji pushed her away by the head.

"First sit down and keep still." Neji told her.

"Fine!" she said and sat back down. Neji sat at her level and healed her gash. Neji gave her ointment back and sighed. "Are you still mad?" he asked.

"OH! How could you tell!?" Nade said sarcastically.

"Nade-chan, I really am sorry. I thought you'd be more content." Neji said.

"I don't like being lied to especially if it's about my family! I'm furious!" she yelled at him and left him behind. "Buuuuurrrrrn~!" Lee said with a tune.

"That is not helping in any way." Neji said. Kazuma was standing alone observing from a distance Nade was in his vision.

"Kazuma-kun." Temari stepped into his way.

"Hello, Temari-san." he greeted.

"This is the last exam so good luck and try not to be so cruel. Karura, told me you've been giving some people a rough time." Temari said.

"What's the final exam?" he asked.

"Beats me." Temari answered.

"What do you think we can do with this much people?" Sachi asked.

"Who knows?" Desuka answered and Shikamaru stepped into the room.

"Before the final exam I have to say a few things." he announced.

"What a hassle." Desuka complained.

"The third exam will take place in this building. At first the Hokage was supposed to watch along with the village but now it's just too risky." he told everyone. "The third exam is gonna be a one on one tournament and basically the winners will become Chunin." right when that sentence was said two people in the room were revved up. Hanate and Nade's battle auras appeared and they stood up to each other.

"This is my chance to finally beat you, Uzumaki." Hanate told her.

"I hope you don't mind getting clobbered, believe it!" Nade said back.

"You won't choose your own battles! Well actually, indirectly. . ." Shikamaru announced.

"What do you mean by "indirectly"?" Kotaro asked. Shikamaru pulled out a small stack of white cards. "For the tournament everyone will pick a card, but there's an odd number of people so one unlucky person will get two . . . When you get your cards I'll release the jutsu on them and they'll have numbers on it. Whoever has the same numbers will fight one on one, I'll decide who wins." Shikamaru explained.

Suspense filled the room and everyone had a serious or determined face. "Yosh! I'm definitely gonna fight Hanate! Believe it!" she pumped her fist.

"After a year, I finally get a chance to fight her again." Hanate thought. "If I could win just once . . ." he clenched his fist. "This time she won't forget me!" he said in his head.

Konata was sitting down thinking very hard. "It's a random pick. Out of the people here, a majority of them are strong. . . If I lose I fail at the end and getting lucky is not so high either. . ." Then Hanate brought her out of her thoughts.

"Konata-san." he said

"Hm?" she looked up at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"If I become a Chunin will you date me?" Hanate asked boldly.

"This might sound bad but I've got no clue who you are." Konata told him bluntly and Hanate fainted.

Soon Shikamaru came to Squad 1 and spread the cards like a fan. "Remember this pick might decide your place as a ninja." he said and the squad randomly a blank card. Soon all the Genins did the same and everyone looked at their cards with an anxious look. Nade even broke a sweat.

"Oh, so you're the one who got two cards." Temari said seeing that Kazuma had more than one card.

"Yeah." he answered. Shikamaru brought his index and middle finger up and said "Release!" and all the cards made a 'poof' sound and had smoke float out of them.


	17. The third exam: Your random opponent

The Third exam: Your random opponent!

In a room with the chunin examinees. Everyone got a card that would decide their battle.

"We'll start with 1 and go up from there." Shikamaru said.

"I got 1." Desuka said.

"Me too." Karura told everyone and the first fight was decided. Later they were all in an arena, everyone was on the second floor except Shikamaru, Desuka and Karura who were in the middle of the arena.

"So, the first battle will be Desuka Nara vs Karura." Shikamaru announced.

"Will Karura be ok?" Kazuma asked.

"She'll be fine. I have total confidence in her skills." Temari reassured.

Neji was standing behind his team. "Man, Karura-san got lucky she gets to fight first." Nade said.

"Speaking of which, Desuka isn't exactly the strongest ninja." Ryuuji said.

"Nope . . . She's goin' down believe it." Nade said.

"Nade, that's not very supportive of your comrade." Neji told her.

"Desuka, may be my comrade. But I still think Karura-san will win." Nade told him.

"Start!" Shikamaru started the match.

Desuka threw two throwing stars at Karura. That Karura dodged and ran straight for her. "She's attacking head on." Desuka thought. Karura took out a weapon she kept hanging from her waist. "A ninja sword . . . It's short ranged. She's challenging me in weapon combat, in that case . . ." Desuka thought and took out a kunai knife and clashed it with Karura's sword. They just countered each other with every slash then Karura scratched Desuka's right arm and kicked her in the knee. Then elbowed her in the face so Desuka jumped away from her.

"It looks like I have a speed advantage." Karura said and stood in her stance.

"Tch!" Desuka cursed. "Looks like she beats me in close range. . . But I can use her weapons against her." Desuka thought and made the rat seal. "Kagemane no jutsu." she said and her shadow stretched out towards Karura.

**! **Karura widened her eyes and jumped back. She skidded her landing back much farther and out of Desuka's range. "Kuso!" Desuka said. "She's fast!" she thought.

"She's able to extend her shadow to a certain distance. Luckily I was to jump back and get away. This sort of makes my short range attacks hard to use." Karura thought.

"Looks like I have no choice but to chase her." Desuka thought.

"I have to be quick of this, if I miss I'm done for." Karura said in her mind as made her finger bleed. She painted her blade with her blood and held her short sword in front of her face. They both ran towards each other. Desuka made the rat seal again and said "Kagemane no jutsu."

Her shadow stretched again. Karura jumped and bent her knees to avoid Desuka's shadow. "Murderous illusion: Death!" Karura said and slashed her sword fatally close to Desuka.

"She missed." Sachi said from above the arena.

But Desuka saw herself bleeding enough to die, she looked at her hands with horror. Interest came to Konata's eyes.

Back in the arena Karura punched Desuka back and knocked her out. "Works every time." she said and put her sword away. Shikamaru saw that Desuka was unconscious. "This hassle's out cold so Karura wins." he said.

"What happened? Desuka wasn't scratched at all when that girl slashed her sword." Sachi and remembered Desuka being perfectly fine during Karura's last slash.

"That Karura girl used Genjutsu . . ." Konata told her. "Genjutsu is different from the other arts Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. It attacks the mind and targets the chakra flow in the brain, disturbing the victim's senses." she explained.

"Sharp as usual, Konata." Ino complimented her. "Genjutsu, is more difficult to use but it is more effective. Like the way it was used on Desuka Genjutsu can make the body think it's in pain. . But it's all in your head. You can escape it but you have to recognize it to release it or injure yourself enough to make yourself bleed." She told them.

Medical ninja took care of Desuka and Karura walked back upstairs. Nade ran over to her. "You were awesome Karura-san believe it!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, I thought you'd be upset because I hurt your comrade." Karura told her with relief.

"Nah, it's cool!" Nade said. Then Kazuma planted his fist on top of Nade's skull so hard the floor was heavily impacted. Karura gasped "Kazuma!" Karura yelled at him.

"She was getting annoying." he said bluntly.

"That's cruel." Karura said. But Nade stood up with fire in her eyes.

"That _HURT _you bastard!" she roared at him while grasping the top of head.

**? ? ?** "Eh? . . ." Karura asked confused.

"You're still alive?" Kazuma asked.

"So help me I'm gonna kick your sorry butt all the way back to your own village! BELIEVE IT!" she roared again.

"She took that punch to the head yet she's still standing." Karura thought. "Uh, excuse us." Karura said and pushed her brother to walk. "Why would you do that!? You could've killed her!" she whispered to him.

"She got on my nerves. I really don't think she's a good person and I held back lucky for her." he whispered back.

"You got super lucky that she's tough enough to take that hit with a little dizziness." Karura whispered and kept pushing him.

"That was some mess, Nade." Neji said with his arms crossed. Nade was holding her head with both hands while her eyes spun.

"The world is spinning, believe it." she said.

"Man," Kukai said and started using the Mystic Palm jutsu on her head. "There's only a minor wound. But I guess getting hit on the head is better than having a bucket fall on it to you." he told her.

"When this is all over I'm gonna clobber that jerk! Believe it!" Nade shouted with a vein.

"You already said that." Ryuuji told her.

"Now that the first fight is over with the two people with second card will you guys hurry up and present yourselves. . ." Shikamaru complained.

"Sheesh, what a sour old dude." Keima commented. "Well, see ya I'll talk to you guys when I become chunin." He whistled and his dog followed him.

"He's pretty confident." Hanate said aloud.

"Hn." Kotaro said with his arms crossed. "In this exam, the only other weaker ones would be Sachi and Konata or maybe one of those three." he thought as he looked at Team Neji.

"Kotaro." Lee said and got Kotaro's attention. "I know what you're thinking, don't underestimate them. After all, they are Neji's students." Lee said.

Then Ryuuji walked away with his hands in his pockets which surprised Kotaro. "Huh? Hey where're you goin'!?" Nade asked Ryuuji.

"Could it be that it's your turn now?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah." Ryuuji answered his card had the number 2 on it. Soon he was standing in front of Keima and his dog.

"The second battle will be Keima Iunzuka . . . vs Ryuuji Aburame." Shikamaru announced.


	18. Bad Blood! Unlock the Sharingan!

Bad blood! Unlock the Sharingan!

"The second battle will be Keima Iunzuka . . . vs Ryuuji Aburame." Shikamaru announced.

"Heh, it's that creepy guy that was always in the background. . ." Keima thought as he remembered the times in the Academy. Ryuuji was always a bystander. "I wonder what he can do." Keima thought as he grinned and revealed his fangs.

Ryuuji stayed as expressionless as ever. "Ryuuji Aburame," Konata thought. "A member of one of Konoha's surviving clans. . ." she thought again.

"Start!" Shikamaru said and started the match. Keima took off and prepared his fist for a punch. "Let's start with a little hand to hand!" he said and outstretched his fist. Ryuuji raised his forearm and blocked the first blow.

Then Keima's dog came running from Ryuuji's left and caught his ankle in between his fierce teeth.

Kukai widened his eyes. "He let himself get bit?" Nade asked.

"Yeah. . ." Kukai responded. "What's he planning?" he thought. Keima's dog released Ryuuji's ankle and hopped next to his owner.

**! ! ! **The examinees were shocked. "I knew he had a plan." Kukai said. The dog was oozing insects from his jaws and others were buzzing around him. "Aw man, must suck to have a mouthful of bugs. Believe it." Nade remarked.

Keima kneeled down next to his dog. "Hey! What exactly did you do!?" Keima demanded. "During our contact, I put a few parasitic insects on both of you. . . It's my way of winning." The dog fell down in the insects and Ryuuji kicked Keima in the neck and to the ground making a thud sound.

Shikamaru smoked his cigar. "Keima Inuzuka is down therefore the winner is Ryuuji." he announced. Ryuuji called back his insects and walked back upstairs while Keima was taken care of.

"Now, the people with the 3rd card present yourselves in the arena." Shikamaru said. Konata and Kotaro both were holding a card with a 3 on it. They both calmly turned and meticulously walked down the steps in unison. Sachi even broke a sweat.

"Um," Karura was next to Nade and her team again. "Excuse me but what's everyone getting so antsy about?" she asked.

"Them." Kukai said. Konata and Kotaro were facing each other in the middle of the arena they looked at each other with burning eyes. Ino was squeezing her hands together.

"Karura-san, those are Kotaro and Konata Uchiha. They both went to the Academy with us." Nade started. "They're the exact opposite of how you would look at siblings. They've got grudges against each other and we get to see which one is stronger." She told Karura.

"No one in the Academy knows what happened between them or who they really are. But we do know that they're the last descendants of the famed Uchiha clan." Kukai said.

"Start!" Shikamaru said and they both punched and caught each other's fist.

"Konata, this is your chance to forfeit. You know you can't beat me." Kotaro told her. She scowled. "Like hell!" she retorted and brought his wrist down and elbowed him across the face. She then kneed him in the stomach and sent him flying. He landed in a stance with his knee to the ground.

"You can quit your daydreaming you numbskull! I'm not backing out and I will beat you!" she yelled at him.

"Tch!" Kotaro said and wiped his jawline. "Fine! In that case I'm gonna make you lose painfully!" he threatened and made the hand seals rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit, tiger.

**! !** The teachers Neji and Ino were shocked.

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!" (Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu) he shouted and he fired a bunch of small fireballs at random towards Konata. She quickly made the tiger, boar, ox, dog, snake hand seals. "Kawarimi no Jutsu."

The fireballs hit her but it really hit a simple scroll. "Shimatta!" Kotaro cursed in his mind and took out a kunai.

"What was that? Kotaro just blasted fire." Nade asked.

"That was a fire jutsu. It's what ninjas with quality chakra control can do." Ryuuji started. "A ninja with good enough chakra control can alter it to a natural element. When a ninja performs a hand sign they can transform their chakra depending on what their nature release is. Our village is known to use fire jutsus but I'm still surprised Kotaro can do it." he explained.

"Yeah, he shouldn't be able to do it." Neji said. Kotaro stood armed with kunai.

"Gotcha!" Kotaro turned around and threw the kunai at Konata. But she moved her head to the side and it missed she threw two shurikens and missed too.

Konata smirked and pulled back the wire strings that were attached to the shurikens they came flying back to his face. They scratched him and Konata got behind him and grabbed him by the hair in her fist. "_You_ should've been the one to back out." She said and pushed his down face first.

Kotaro got up, took out another knife, and ran towards her. He tried to slash her in the higher points but she ducked and tried to trip him. But he jumped then run up and upper cut punched her up the chin and used his kunai to stab her in the abdomen.

Konata widened her eyes and coughed out drops of blood that covered her bottom lip and dripped down the ends of her mouth. Kotaro pulled out the knife from her flesh and front roundhouse kicked her. "Ungh!" She fell forward and Kotaro took his knife again and stabbed her outside palm. She gritted her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows painfully. Nade clenched her fist from above.

"Face it. You're much weaker than I am. . . You're the last one that I wanted to fight." he said. **Cue Despair. **"You have no idea what I did to be strong. I had to go through pain first." he said. "You've never experienced discipline!" he scolded.

"Sh-shut up!" Konata told him.

"Hn, you know what I found out when I graduated? I learned about our clan. . . They were titled the most feared once, the best maybe. But they let themselves die at the hands of one person!" he yelled. "They were ones to accept the sacrifices of power. They were and are us. Don't you know why we're the only ones left!?"

"Quit being dramatic!" Nade slammed her fist on the rail. "Just because you've suffered does not mean your strong! And being ruthless does mean you get power! Believe it! . . . Konata I know you hate me but I don't care right now! Just beat the living daylight outta your jerk brother!" she shouted.

"Tch! Am I this dumb? I can't believe an idiot like her had to tell me that." Konata said. She lifted her head up and Kotaro jumped back. When he moved away from her she took the kunai out of her hand and stood up.

"What the heck was that?" Kotaro asked.

"I'll show you again. . ." She closed her eyes. "Sharingan!"


End file.
